


Mr. & Mr. Sakurai

by Fureiya



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 翔润 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fureiya/pseuds/Fureiya
Summary: 享誉世界的史密斯夫妇paro





	1. 第一章：婚姻危机

**Author's Note:**

> 享誉世界的史密斯夫妇paro

二宫和也坐在一堆显示屏和电线之中，手指噼里啪啦击打着触摸屏，时不时瞟一眼瘫坐在沙发上的松本润。五分钟后，当游戏积分排名显示成功计入排行榜的前2%时，他终于长舒口气，心满意足地抬起了头。要是在平时，松本早有条不紊地部署其工作，而如今的松本却依旧维持着五分钟前的样子，死鱼般缩在两个靠垫中，双目无神地盯着天花板。

这可不太正常。属下来来往往，但碍于松本的低气压，没人敢上前去询问他的状况，而唯一的知情人二宫和也又只顾上班摸鱼。最终，几个新来的耐不住好奇心，午餐时间给二宫大佬奉上了豪华汉堡肉套餐，大佬慢悠悠享受完了美味，擦了擦嘴，终于正眼对上几个眼巴巴的新人，摇了摇手指，目光狡黠又无奈：

“闪婚不靠谱啊......”

 

六年前

东京都，当夜幕降临，人类便极尽所能，用灯光和烟火装点这座繁华璀璨的不夜城。然而人造的灯光越亮，照不到的地方就越黑暗，表面的灯火触及不到地下的世界，便是欲望，诡计和暴力的舞台。

此刻一所五星级酒店内，奢靡的派对正处于高潮。派对的主人是个富商，看上去已过中年，肥头大耳，满口金牙，正搂着一位微醺的美人笑得开怀。美人浓妆艳抹，还长着胡子，脸型甚是硬朗，姿态却如女人一般婀娜。富商嗅着美人颈间销魂蚀骨的Omega香气，戴着五个金戒指的手指正光明正大地抚摸着他凸翘诱人的臀部。这富商名叫施耐德，来自东南亚，黑白通吃，有着数不尽的灰色资产，不知在这豪华酒店内布置了多少保镖。用这种手段接近他，虽是最不想用的下下策，但也最为保险。松本暗自咬牙，甚至都能联想到此刻二宫幸灾乐祸的表情。

谁让这头肥猪就爱这一口呢？ 

灯光闪动，觥筹交错，欢呼声中酒水中撒了一地。施耐德在一片群魔乱舞的醉鬼里抱起了松本，摇摇晃晃进入电梯，直达顶层的总统套房。他急不可耐地向门边两个黑服保安挥了挥手：“我与小美人要呆到明天中午，不要打扰我们。”便摇摇晃晃进了门内，在一片金碧辉煌之中喜滋滋将怀中宝物放倒在床上。运气真是太好了，不想在离家万里的东京，也能发现这等美味的尤物，都说东洋人骨骼纤细，他定要好好享受这一夜风流，要是合拍，还能带回去做自己的第十六房妻子。此刻美人面色绯红，粉舌微吐，正在卧榻之上不自觉地扭动着胯部，他上身衣服微微凌乱，露出粉白色的肌肤和锁骨，下身穿着黑色紧身裤，恰到好处地勾勒出引人遐想的纤细腰肢，还露着半截脚踝，一副饥渴的索求模样。美景在前，施耐德深深吸了一口空气中弥漫的白梅香味，Omega发/情的味道将他本就不甚灵光的大脑搅成一团浆糊。他再也忍耐不住，肥硕的短腿扑棱着上了床，那尤物嘤咛着，如蛇般缠了上来，两只宛若无骨的手挽住了他的脖颈，他没在意，不知死神将至，还凑上肥唇去吻美人的脸颊，下一秒颈间一痛，失去知觉。

松本润利落地扭断了施耐德的颈椎，一把推开趴在身上的猪猡。那油腻的肥脸还停滞在急色的模样，但不管生前多么可恶，死后不过只是具尸体罢了。松本擦了擦手，翻出领子内的暗针给自己补了剂抑制剂。虽然他的味道依旧浓烈，但此刻他已与方才软弱无力的Omega判若两人。他迅速闪入浴室，嫌弃地看了看镜中人妖模样的自己，内心已是把富商的奇葩口味唾弃了不下八百遍，卸了化妆和胡子，露出清爽凌厉的面容。他轻巧翻出了窗，徒手攀入下一层的窗户里，那是一间清扫室。松本翻出事前准备好的包裹，换上服务员的衣服，从容推门走出。

不出几步，果然遇到了伪装成服务员巡逻的保镖，松本与其客气地打了个招呼。那保镖本要继续向前，走了两步，却反常地回头跟了过来。他缓步向前，看似不动声色，却留意着那脚步越来越近，冷汗沿着脊柱缓缓滑下。是看他面生么？怎么办？但此刻他无论如何不能暴露，情急之下，他敲了敲最近的一扇房门。

“客房服务。”

“请等一下！”和蔼的男声从门内传来，不过多时，一个模样俊俏的男子打开了门，略显疑惑地看着他。松本无法做更多表示，只能投去求救的目光，两人就这么默默交换了几个眼神，那男人竟闪身让他走了进去。

门一阖上，松本便止不住有些双腿发软，他半伏在门前，仔细聆听着那脚步渐渐走远。男子回到床前，面对着他，左手在身后，彬彬有礼，语气却透着警惕：“请问？是遇到什么事了吗？我并没有叫客房服务。”

松本润这才意识到室内的新麻烦，他连连摆手，装出一副焦急的示弱语气：“对不起！是这样的！我的领班他趁别人不注意，对我性骚扰......我实在走投无路，才打扰了先生......”

“啊啊，不要紧的！”想必是闻到了松本身上淡淡的白梅香味，那男子红了脸，连忙闪到角落打开了窗，“我叫樱井翔，你不必害怕，我不会对你做什么的。你可以先在我这躲一会，明天再去警局寻求帮助，要是怕遭人跟踪，我可以陪你去......”

松本忙道：“不用麻烦您了！请问能将手机借我一下嘛？我打电话给我发小，让他来接我就行了。”

樱井松了口气，右手将手机递了过去，左手旋即把枪不留痕迹地塞至枕下。见那人背过身，小心翼翼输了几个号码，对着话筒嗫嚅出声。虽说现在已经是宣传性别平等的社会，但各行各业对于弱势群体的压迫仍然严重，看着这瘦削但坚强的Omega在夹缝中艰难生存，他的心里忍不住泛出阵阵怜惜。

“谢谢您，我的朋友十分钟后会在楼下等我，打扰到您真的非常不好意思。”松本眼眶通红，恭敬地递上手机。他一边示好，一边不留痕迹地观察着男子，房间整齐，行李也不多，只是床单掀起了一个角，确实像是刚住进的房客。

“不用客气！”男子指了指床上，示意松本将手机放那就好，半步也不肯上前。是个纯情绅士的好孩子呢。松本暗暗好笑，告别了樱井。

人走了，那淡淡的白梅香还在室内缓缓流动。樱井翔晃了晃脑袋，方才和颜悦色的面容只留下冰冷。差点暴露了。他急忙翻出床底的监听设施，耳机内依旧沙沙一片，虽被半路闯入的美人耽搁了些时间，但不碍事，只见他双手翻飞，在电脑中输下一串数据，可记录显示半小时内并没有任何变化。樱井沮丧地盯着屏幕里平稳的线条，按道理那施耐德早就回房了，为何半点声音都听不到？是被屏蔽了？还是......樱井心中不好的预感愈发强烈，眼看毫无进展，他给自己喷了一管抑制剂，去消防梯碰碰运气吧。他这么安慰自己，不去想是不是为了去看看刚才那个Omega是否脱身而找的借口。

另一边，松本并没有像他所说的走消防梯，而是随着绳索一跃而下。几十层的高度，松本眼睛眨也不眨，任凭强风和重力将自己快速拽至地面。出了点波折，还好有惊无险。他走进底楼的咖啡厅，看似对可丽饼的口味犹豫不定，却暗暗数着秒数，在奔赴成功终点的寸前，他忍不住扬了扬嘴角。

Checkmate.

一声震耳欲聋的巨响，酒店爆炸了。松本随着慌张的人群一起涌出大门，看着顶层冒出滚滚浓烟和火光，这是他胜利的烟火。富商在酒店周边部署的部下一定都群起而动，不会料到那个大胆的杀手仍会留在事发地点。所谓最危险的地方就最安全，他装作被吓倒，被赶来的消防人员和受伤人群一起安置在不远处。

凝望着仍在着火的顶楼，松本内心涌出一丝不寻常的愧疚。虽说是定点爆破，但为了万无一失，他将炸弹设置在了顶层下一层的承重墙处，这样一来，下一层多少会受些波及，不知会不会伤到那位好心人，就算他万无一失，付出昂贵费用住下的一晚定是不能令他如愿了。是个难得一见的优质Alpha。松本心中叹息，如今这社会，各行各业中，Omega多少会受些冷眼，虽然他和二宫将每一个轻视他们性别的目标都送入了十八层地狱，但不代表他的内心不会受伤。虽说多年的经验已经令他刀枪不入，都不比这位令他如沐春风的Alpha。他谦逊有礼又进退有度，最重要的是，他眼中看不到对Omega的轻视和偏见，还透着保护和尊重。要是他不是这个职业，不是相遇在此......松本泛出一丝苦笑，将自己不合时宜的旖旎幻想戳破了。刀尖上舔血的人不配拥有幸福快乐的生活。虽这样贬损着自己，他的目光却不由自主地盯着出口，直到那个有特点的溜肩冲出了浓雾。松本不知自己是怎么想的，突然站起了身，一步步向那个惊魂未定的身影走去，脚步越来越快，先是走，又变成小跑，最后一头扎进了那人的怀抱。

樱井还有些头晕目眩，他脸色苍白，下意识接住了泪光闪闪的Omega。爆炸那一刻，久经训练的身体下意识躲开了冲击，心里第一时间想到的却是那个被骚扰的Omega，不知他逃出去了没有，不知他是否安全，应该陪他到楼下的......当心中想着的人毫发无伤地扑入怀中时，一瞬间他感觉什么都不重要了。

“别害怕，先生。这貌似是定点爆破，整栋酒店大楼不会有危险的。”樱井拍着哭泣不止的Omega的后背，轻声安抚着。

“真的吗？”松本抹着眼泪，“方才要是让先生陪我下来就好了......先生受伤没有？”

“放心，我没事。叫我樱井翔就好。”男人回望入松本水汪汪的大眼，内心仅有的那一块忽得柔软下来。各自本已隐藏好的气味不知为何都隐约散发开，清冽的松林气息混着优雅的白梅，似是彼此守护，又像互相安抚。他们的信息素太契合了，仅仅是对了眼，便再也移不开眼神。就在这漫长的对望中，松本鬼使神差，突然递上了自己的双唇。

松本润不相信一见钟情。在以前的任务里，他因为各式各样的目的接过不少次吻，但从没有一次能让他如此心动。当今的冷情社会，不过借由信息素和酒精麻痹灵魂满足肉体，他松本润的恋情只能靠旷日持久的相处才能达成，但此刻仅仅接触了那陌生人的双唇，那人的吐息仿佛调皮的孩童，悄悄爬入他四季寒冬的巨人花园，另枯萎沉睡的花朵和春意攀上枝头。他无法浅尝辄止，一旦触碰，便不由自主地想要更多。 

樱井翔也如遭重击，他本厌恶陌生人过于热情的投怀送抱，对于Omega更是退避三舍，深怕着了道。因为职业的特殊性，他没法向任何人敞开胸怀，只能形只影单。而如今那Omega的气味却轻易突破了他的防线，他像一只青鸟，引诱他潜入隐秘世界，本以为寒冷刺骨，却是春色满园。他被触动了，不由自主撬开了对方紧闭的唇齿，去吮吸内部甘美的汁液。

两人长久地吻在一起，久到周遭的周遭的警笛声和救护车的嗡鸣声都化为虚无。他们的舌头追逐嬉戏，品尝着对方的味道，又细细描绘彼此的上颚和整齐的牙齿。一吻过后，他们气喘吁吁地看着对方，确认了彼此眼神中的缱绻爱意。

 

“所以说，这就是你要结婚的理由？”二宫不可置信地搅着玻璃杯里的半杯可乐和冰块，盯向一脸梦幻的松本，要不是对面坐着自己的宝贝弟弟，二宫此时早已扛着火箭筒去问候了对方全家，再回来剖开宝贝弟弟的大脑，将他幼时所有的少女漫画记忆统统删除。

像删除游戏存档一样！二宫恶狠狠地诅咒着素未谋面的Alpha，一边苦口婆心劝着弟弟：“J啊，你要知道我们......再说你和那位只交往了半年！半年！你能知道他的什么！婚姻不是儿戏......”

“他是个建筑设计师。”松本捧着脸颊，字里行间充斥着幸福泡泡，“翔君又温柔又可靠，而且不会干涉我的任何自由，这样的伴侣可遇不可求，我的内心告诉我，就是他了。”

另一边，相叶雅纪同样一脸震惊地看着樱井翔同样一脸梦幻地填着申请表格，要不是他俩身穿的这套制服过于出戏，他会以为自己当初报名的不是国家安全局，而是民政局婚姻登记处。

“翔酱啊，你手上那张纸不会就是我想的那个......”大兔子欲言又止，一张嘴挤成菱形。

“对啊，婚姻登记表。”樱井翔郑重地写下了自己的名字，对着另一栏那行秀丽的字迹露出一个温暖又略带傻气的幸福微笑，“虽然你常说我的人生就像规划表，但我想说，润是我自主决定爱上的。他独立又坚强，十分有主见，我也觉得到时候了......我觉得......我的选择不会错。”

看着平时口若悬河的樱井翔突然变成个吐字不清的傻瓜，相叶雅纪急得指手画脚，他要问一个非常关键的问题，然而汉字之神貌似在这个紧要关头突然掉线，他愈发焦急，憋红了脸蛋。

“所以说你隐瞒了你的真实职业？”二宫/相叶一跃而起。

“是啊。”陷入爱情的特工/杀手理所当然。

“但愿你能瞒住你可爱的伴侣。”奇想天外的奇迹相叶也被樱井庞大而不切实际的骗局打败，但当事人胸有成竹，只能祝他好运了。

“我觉得这很不科学、不理智。”二宫冷静下来，叹了口气，他这宝贝弟弟，对于自己认定的事情，就犟得像头牛，而且是九匹马都拉不回那种，“婚姻的基础是彼此坦诚，你这样一意孤行，早晚会遇上大麻烦的。”

“爱情本来就不科学，也不理智。”松本目光笃定，紧握双拳，充满信心地看着二宫：“尼尼，我一定可以兼顾事业和家庭的，你就看着吧！”

 

“所以说，这就是你想离婚的理由？”二宫搅和着手里的冰咖啡，略显同情地看着沙发上的松本，和六年前同出一辙。现实远比童话残酷，时光飞逝，岁月没有在二宫大师的脸上留下痕迹，却轻易改写了人与人之间的关系。六年过去，他们的婚姻果然走入危险的节点。新婚时确实蜜里调油，但时间一久，恋爱期间没有考虑的问题便暴露出来，好像退潮时一片狼藉的浅滩。樱井翔实在太忙了，不光有时三五天见不着人，连关键的恋爱、结婚纪念日也时常缺席。在节假日旅行被打断就算了，有时竟睡到半夜也被突然叫走。松本就算揪着那人的衣角，奶声奶气去挽留，也会被耐心地掰开，再掖好被角。是工作上的事。那人总这么说，语气无奈又温柔，令人无法拒绝。可事实真是这样吗？建筑师又不是外科医生，哪需要24小时在线的。松本不想像个疑神疑鬼，防着丈夫吃里扒外的无力妻子，他想相信樱井，所以当初没有彻查樱井的背景，他要给内心特殊的人留一块特殊的安全之地。可如今樱井却犹如包裹在迷雾之中，令人看不真切。他们雾里看花，隔江相望，却各怀心机，任凭爱意消磨。

“我是想，但如今在家，他也不怎么和我交流了......”松本睫毛忽闪，整个人透着罕见的脆弱，令人心疼。二宫恨得牙痒痒，居然让他的J露出这种表情，果然当时在结婚式上就该把那个叫樱井的做成生鱼刺身。

“总之歇着也不是办法。”松本强打精神，伸手拿起一张悬赏令，“这是什么？”

“工作。”二宫指了指自己。

“能让N大师出马，想必油水极高了。”松本笑了笑，翻开扉页，不料映入眼帘的确实个熟悉面孔：“佐田晃一？这不是同行么？”

“就因为是个没脑子的同行，搞砸了一桩事，现在全业界都在要他的人头。那小子也知道自己走投无路，竟然绑了本地黑帮的千金，妄想逃出国去。”二宫点了烟，悠悠吐出一口雾气。

“我去。”松本翻着页，从沙发上站了起来。

“你可以么？”二宫撇了松本一眼，见他浑身一震，颓唐之色一扫而空。二宫内心叹了口气，是个从小就喜欢刺激和挑战自我的主。不过眼见他感情不顺，有个事情转移下注意力总是好的。想至此处，二宫甩了一个硬盘给松本：“这是全部的资料，小心点，据说国安部的人也出马了，佐田不能掉到他们手中，在其他人准备动手之前，做掉他。”

“好嘞。”松本头也没回就接住了硬盘，回了个势在必得的笑容。

“有MJ大师出马，老哥我今晚就只能去酒吧消磨时间了。”二宫装模作样长叹一声，看着那意气风发的身影消失在拐角。

 

此刻的樱井，正全副武装，和相叶一样坐在直升机内听着长官部署。他有轻微的恐高症，有些眩晕。这次是一次救援活动，还要活捉杀手，要是任务顺利，多少就能掌握目前日本地下世界的交际网，他也能放个长假。

想到在家落寞的松本，樱井一阵无言。六年的婚姻，不说琴瑟和谐，但多少也有了感情。他调查过松本，明白对方只是个出身在平凡家庭的平凡百姓，更不忍心将自己的真实情况和盘托出，令对方日日活在不安之中。但松本却也不似他想象中那番简单。不如说他强大、独立过头了。就算到了发情期，他似乎也能一个人处理好，完全不流露对伴侣的半分依赖。他总觉得松本有事瞒着他，但又想尊重对方的私人空间。松本最初说不想要孩子，他便也尊重他的意愿，但如今二人相对无言，甚至连眼神接触都没了，再加上膝下空空，家里不免有些清冷难耐。

“清楚了没！目标原野芽衣，关键时刻击毙杀手！”

樱井猛然回神，此刻不容他再遐想分神，他与相叶交换了一下眼神，将杂乱的思虑抛至脑后。

“是！”他和相叶一同吼道。


	2. 第二章：平行迷宫

16个小时前

樱井翔在8点整醒了过来。

这不大正常，樱井虽时刻待命，却是个生活作息非常自律的人，虽说他和松本结婚后少眠多梦的毛病有了很大改善，但按照生物钟总会7点起床，可每个月里，时不时的，他发现自己会一觉沉沉睡到8点，而且连定了闹钟也无济于事。或许体检的日子要提前安排了。他混沌的脑袋里冒出这么一行字，转过了头。

枕边空了。

也正常。樱井又转了回来。一般来说，松本在一个小时前就会起床做早餐。刚结婚时，他每个早晨会在味增汤香味的亲吻中醒来。这么想着，似乎又回忆起妻子穿着围裙坐在枕边，双手抚上他脸颊，一脸羞涩又期待的可爱模样。樱井睁开眼睛，回忆中松本放大的脸消失了，只留雪白却沉闷的顶灯。他盯了天花板好一会，默默起了床。

客厅空荡荡的，唯有空气中的微粒在阳光下缓缓流动。他们的爱巢很大，也造价不菲，带着花园和后院，装修地十分精致华丽。每样家具都由松本亲自选购，都是质量上乘的高档货。客厅中央是皮质沙发和茶座，左上的书柜塞满了他俩喜欢的影碟和唱片，旁边还挂着他们共同喜欢的艺术家的摄影作品。右下角是一架三角钢琴，上面摆着他俩的结婚照，樱井曾在醉酒后弹奏一曲，被妻子红着脸戏称为变态演奏家。钢琴旁一面古朴又造型感十足的砖墙前，摆放着樱井四处收集的雪景球和他俩的合影。各种五彩缤纷的样式最中央突兀地摆放着一个做工劣质的雪景球，里面是两个火柴棍小人在结婚典礼上的模样，左边的火柴棍穿着黑西装，右边穿着白西装。他们当时就是那样在教堂里交换了戒指。虽然松本事后为樱井糟糕的手工嘲笑了他好久，却默默将它摆放在了樱井收藏的最中央，望着火柴棍们光秃秃的脑袋，樱井的心中漾着温暖的涟漪。

松本果然在厨房里，正对着菜板捣鼓着什么。他们当初设计时选了开放式厨房，餐桌与灶头共处一室，但樱井从没敢踏入那属于烹饪的几平方米，那是只属于松本的神圣领地。他瞥了眼餐桌，是清粥和几样可口小菜。美味是美味，可惜这一个月来全是这个菜式，就像上个月全是面包和煎蛋。松本似乎把做早餐格式化，他想要提出意见，但望着松本忙活的背影，不知为何又无法开口，沉默半晌，终究只轻轻道出了一声“早上好。”

对方淡淡地回应过来。樱井没再理餐桌，埋头走进洗手间。

为什么会变成现在这样呢？樱井刮着胡子，曾几何时，松本还每天变着花样做着各种新奇菜式，在樱井大饱口福之后，细心系好他的领带，抚平他的衣领，再将他人模人样送出家门。松本的爱是他生活的支柱，是妻子和家庭的呼唤将他一次次从生死关头逃脱出来，平安回到那一盏小小的家灯所在。从事他这一行，对人对事都会变得些许谨慎尖锐，可他们都会选择给自己留一片安全之地，没人会时时刻刻去把自己磨成一把锋利的剔骨刀。

可对于松本的态度，他没法指责，因为他也是负有愧疚的。出于任务需要，他时常不能回家，久而久之，他不再去面对松本落寞和失望的眼神。如果说爱情的维持需要等价交换，那么他与松本的天平从一开始就不是恒平的。是松本经营着家庭的全部，而他只不过是一个时常逃走的混蛋丈夫而已。有一次他们终于久违地出门旅行，但旅途的一半他又因为突发事件被唤走，虽然事后他买了一瓶昂贵的红酒给松本赔罪，但从对方不咸不淡的回应看，樱井翔知道他所剩无几的手中又流失了一些东西。

可我必须要守护万家灯火，是守护国家，也是守护你，润。樱井的内心隐隐作痛，他盯着镜中打理完毕的自己，是知性果决的模样，完美掩盖皮囊下思虑的千回百转。或许有一天，他会有勇气和松本分享这一份沉重的秘密的。

等一个合适的时机。

 

另一边，松本站在厨房里，他本没什么好料理的，但为了不和樱井正对着打上照面，他特意背过身去切割一块巨大的牛肋排。他利落地分离着骨头与肉，刀割入肌理的感觉让他回到那解决一个个目标的瞬间，他和二宫都是业内炙手可热的杀手，他们是有品味的死亡艺术家，只挑有把握、报酬多、目标又臭名昭著的，心理没有半点负担。可死亡边缘游走的职业还是让他敏感多思，他需要筑建自己的安全堡垒，连手中的铁器都需要打磨，上油和养护，何况是有血肉的人呢。

可如今，这安全堡垒也提供不了什么温暖了。他不想回忆自己完成任务后，费劲心思赶回家中，却只对着空无一人的房间那种怅惘的滋味。恋爱时的樱井细致周到，正是那种游刃有余的稳重和责任感俘获了松本。婚后他也继续兢兢业业工作，不如说他全力倾注于工作的姿态也是松本所迷恋的。可是，他太爱工作了，仿佛可以为了工作抛弃一切，包括松本。他们都收入不菲，既然不缺钱，那是什么让樱井可以如此拼命，拼命到连家都不回的？不知何时，松本开始暗暗和自己置气，故意推掉一些任务，拉着樱井去约会或者旅游，可到头来也只不过是收获更多的失望而已。

松本捏紧了刀柄，看着自己指尖泛白，自嘲地笑了笑。身后的樱井应该已经落了座，正捏着报纸吃早餐。为了博取樱井的关注，他时不时恶意做出一些行为去挑战他的极限，比如一直重复同样的早餐菜式，可樱井照单全收，且毫无怨怼。这么一来，好像只有他才是那个无德又善妒的妻子罢了。

想到这里，他猛地回头，猝不及防对上了樱井看过来的目光。

两人都愣了一愣，一时间大眼瞪小眼，谁都忘记了到口头的话。

“你/你......”又同时开口了。樱井顿了顿，率先移开了目光：“抱歉......今天有重要的工作，晚上可能不回来了。”

原来是要和我说这个。松本心里冷笑一声，面上不动声色，只是低下了头：“这块关节我切不动，你来帮我砍一下。”

他再一次让步了。没想到樱井跃跃欲试了两秒，看了眼手机屏，立刻改变了态度：“啊......今天起晚来不及了，这么多肉润一个人也吃不了吧，先放冰箱，等我明天回来弄。”

关门落锁发出咔哒声的同时，松本一刀剁碎了牛脊椎。

有眼泪滑落下来。

 

松本润手持一挺R93 LRS2（高精度反器材狙击步枪），雕塑般静卧在高楼顶端。呼啸的寒风吹乱了他的头发，但红外伪装服内其实意外的闷热。不过其实冷与热早被他置之度外了，更长时间，更恶劣的情况他也遇到过，况且只是今晚，佐田晃一——那个不好运的同行一定会命丧他手。

 

“翔酱~准备好了吗？”

耳麦里突然传出声音，樱井差点没骂出粗口：“我早在指定地点待命了。”

“OK！”相叶轻快道，他深吸口气，走进了警察的重重包围圈。

 

杀手这个行业，本就是高风险，高利润。做好了可以快意人生，纸醉金迷，干不好可能轻易搭上自己的小命。佐田晃一不幸就属于后面那一种。他此刻正站在混乱的便利店内，已经外部的警察对峙了14个小时。因为办坏了一件事，他上了自己平时混饭吃的悬赏榜单，多的是高手要他的命。与其被人不明不白在哪个阴沟里做掉，不如放手一搏，明面干上一波。这样一来，有公权力的介入，杀手们也会有所顾忌，加上政府养的狗多半是些饭桶，逃出生天的可能性更大。想到这里，他勒紧了软了腿，哭得人事不知的黑道千金原野芽衣，向着外围黑压压的警察威胁性地比了比枪管。

“别再靠近我！再靠近我就把这小娘们一枪崩了！”

警灯照得他晃眼，令他怒火中烧。还没好么？为什么要这么久？时间越拖长一分，他的生还几率就少一分。长时间的僵持令他精疲力竭，口干舌燥。外围的人头攒动了会，冒出一个长得十分人畜无害的青年。呵，谈判专家么？只会满嘴谎话。佐田这么想着，又往里退了点。

“别紧张！”相叶雅纪走近店门，大声喊道，“你真的不再考虑一下我们的条件吗？”

“没什么好考虑的！我要的东西呢？”

佐田又往后退了几步，喷溅着口水，双目通红，后背抵在杂志架上。原野似乎已经失去了意识。

再拖下去就不好了，不过凶犯的集中力似乎已经到了极限。

“啊......”相叶懊恼地挠了挠头，还被地上的波板糖绊了一个趔趄，“你要的车，和100万现金，都在外面了。”

佐田大吼：“我怎么晓得这是真的假的！”枪口又往女孩的太阳穴处顶了顶，女孩喉管处挤出一连串的气声呜咽。

相叶手忙脚乱，举着双手，似乎脚也有点不听使唤了：“是真的！看！我们把它开到店门口了！你别激动，别激动哈！”

看着慌乱的警察，佐田放松了对他的戒备。邪佞地列了下嘴角，果然是废物，女孩体力已经耗尽，不适合再当肉盾了。他一手拽着女孩向下坍的身体，枪依旧死死顶着女孩脑门，一点点向店外挪。

快一点，再快一点，再一点就完成了，到了车内，他就安全了，他要远走高飞，到一个谁都找不到的地方......

“嘿！”

就在佐田快紧绷到极致的瞬间，一声突兀的响声令他断裂了神经，他下意识要朝声音方向射击。但就在他把枪口移开女孩脑门的一刹那，他整个身体顿住了。

就是现在！

樱井扣动了扳机。

头部射击

开火

命中

目标倒地。

樱井长长地舒了口气。浑身放松下来。相叶也真是太敢了，不过要不是他这一声，他也很难找到空隙在保证人质安全的情况下击杀目标。他等了一会，却没有相叶和他汇报现场情况。

过了良久。

相叶的声音沙哑地从对面传来：“翔酱......尸体上有两个弹孔......”樱井心里一惊，心脏瞬间沉到胃底。也就是说，除了他，现场还有一个狙击手，现在连那个人的身位，距离都不清楚，他的视野里找不到那个人，不知是已经离开还是将他作为了下一个目标，樱井翔僵了一秒，立刻爬起来滚到了遮挡物处。

“翔酱、翔酱？”耳麦里的声音焦急，樱井开了口：“我现在状态安全，到底怎么回事？”虽是莽撞之举，要是那杀手发现了他又动作够快，他现在早已命丧黄泉，应该是没有发现他吧。这么想着，樱井徒劳地安慰着自己，冷汗将后背浸得透湿。

“是这样的。在翔酱你头部射击那一刹那......凶手被制胸击杀了......”

这就是佐田突然停止动作的原因么？！樱井来不及思考，相叶的声音从耳麦里传来：“我捡到弹头了！...... PGM338拉普马格南!从着弹和声音的间隔来看......实距大概800~900米，翔酱！他就在你附近！翔酱？翔酱？”

樱井翔有那么一瞬间停止了呼吸。在他左后方空旷的楼顶边缘，一个黑衣人和他静静对视着，他们的目光穿透了各自的防护服与头盔，在彼此的身上来回逡巡，那目光冰冷，仿佛蛇行一般在他身上打量。樱井被枪口指着，只要那人扣动扳机，他就要血溅当场。

像是过了几秒，又像过了几千年。相叶的声音仿佛在千米之外，听不真切。在这须臾之间，樱井眼前走马灯闪过，小学到大学，就职，和松本相遇，接吻，约会，结婚，成双入对......最后定格在早晨松本的切肉的背影。他的轮廓边缘被光照亮，仿佛镶了一层金边，头部显出半个洁白的侧脸，其余部分则笼罩在阴影之下。这样的松本，熟悉又陌生，亲近又疏离，温柔又冷漠，触手可及又远在天边。但无论是怎样的他，樱井都没料到这平常的光景竟成为了与爱人相见的最后一面，他们很快就要错过此生，阴阳相隔，很多遗憾，只能......

要是早上能帮他一下就好了......

就这么不着边际地想着，那人突然如落叶般摇晃了几下，然后仰面栽倒下去。樱井愣怔了两秒，立刻扑到另一端，然而人影已经消失在车水马龙之中，失去了踪迹。

“翔酱！翔酱！！”

“吵死了，我现在前往那名未知狙击手的地点。”

“什么？？你击毙他了？”

“不是，他发现了我，但不知为何没有对我开枪。”

 

樱井喘着粗气，弹射出的锚钩枪深深扎入了对面的砖石，他没忍住望了眼楼底，脸色开始发白，咬紧牙关，飞身跃入了空中。

 

松本随着失重感高速下坠，直到腰间绳索猛地一提，他借力破入一扇窗内，是间之前规划好的货物存放室。他踉跄着没站稳，在一地碎玻璃渣中滚了两圈，重重砸在墙上。

像是没感到痛般，松本连滚带爬，摇晃着站了起来。他极少有这么狼狈。看着全副武装的那人，看着那诡异的肩部弧度，手指在扳机上扣住又松开，松开又扣住，却怎么都用不了力。那人灼热的视线仿佛穿透了他的伪装，令他仿佛裸体示人。一股从未有过却熟悉又可怕的直觉攉晕了他，使他手足无措，抛开一切杀手的铁则，丢盔弃甲地逃走。

要逃，又要逃到哪里？干这行多年，即使有几次到了绝境，松本也没体验过如此钻心剜骨的孤独感与不安感，他踉跄着前行了几步，又扑倒在地。眼前的玻璃碎片闪着残酷的冷光，松本的手被划破了，可他浑然不觉。他觉得自己仿佛是忘记冬眠的熊，无法南迁的鸟，同伴将他抛弃，世界将他遗忘，他是天地的孤儿，陌生寒冷的黑暗在眼前展开，他无处可去。

不行，振作，你必须要振作。松本命令着自己发软的双腿，它们颤抖着，竭力想要支撑身体，却力不从心，任何一种情绪都好，哪怕是愤怒、哪怕是滔天恨意，只要能支撑他站起来，他要站起来，离开这里。

 

樱井伫立在风中。等相叶赶到时，他仍一动不动，像是化成了一座石像。相叶来回转了一圈，现场已经被清理过，什么都没留下。

“结果还是放跑了......”相叶盯着仍神游天外的樱井，忍不住伸手推了推，结果石像依旧一动不动。

相叶君，闻不到么？

他想开口确认，却又失去勇气。就那么几秒的踌躇，那唯一的一缕线索就随风而逝了。

可能他认错了。

可是他绝不会认错。

因为那是他妻子的味道

白梅香。


	3. 第三章： 钢索舞蹈

坊间传闻，最近的MJ非常可怕，不要招惹。

若说平时的杀手MJ是把轻便美丽，又杀人于无形的伯莱塔，这个月的MJ完全变成了暴力的化身米尼岗M134——一种连射速度6000发/分的杀人机器，他接连做掉了叛逃杀手，毒枭，连环杀人魔和军火贩，都是悬赏令上排名前几的恶棍，捞到的月薪足够一些底层的家伙潇洒挥霍后半生。  
以至于新人们在走廊里碰到这位带着硝烟和火药味的死神都会舌头打结，双脚发颤。

二宫和也前脚打发了两个在茶水间嚼舌根的手下，后脚就看到自己那位处于话题中心的宝贝弟弟脚步生风，杀气腾腾走了过来。

“吃炸弹了？”谢天谢地，在这位此刻抬手就像要爆别人头的魔鬼面前，二宫是唯一能够踩着高压线上前调侃，又不抱生命危险的人了。他大喇喇搂住了松本的肩，清新的柠檬香味缓解了松本的焦躁，见他面色减缓，二宫安抚道：“到底怎么了，就算MJ要给家里添置一台两千万的健身器材，你也够买好几台了吧？”

松本心下忧愁，不堪重负，将烦恼和疑惑一股脑兜给了哥哥。

始终笑眯眯，云淡风轻的二宫脸色由明转暗，他轻抚着弟弟的后背，目光凝结在他后颈那个不深不浅的痕迹。果然这股强加的松木味，还是太刺鼻了么？杀手N盯着两人在地上的阴影，轻描淡写地试探道：“要我帮你查清楚吗？那个樱井翔的底细......”

松本犹豫了。只是错觉吧，在发情期产生的错觉，仅靠抑制剂让连轴转的Omega敏感又冲动，才会对和丈夫相似的黑影产生了过激反应。不管怎么说，于情于理，他都应该让这位不幸与他抢活的人民公仆消失在这个世界上，这么想着，他改口道：“帮我......帮我查一下国安部特警的编制。”

该去怀疑吗？还是不该去怀疑？健康的婚姻关系不该有窥探，他们礼貌地恪守底线，给彼此留下自由的空间，可不安还是滋生并蛮横地席卷了他俩的荒原。就像穿着棉服漫步在雨林，不论多么小心防备，身上的衣物还是会被逐渐腐蚀。那不可能是樱井翔，一个坐摩天轮都会面色发白的家伙。松本强迫自己不去求证，他不敢去求证，或许当他摘下婚戒，走上去消灭目标的路时就失去了质询的资格。他并不如在教堂宣誓时那样的忠诚。他是有罪的。可这是他愿意的么？他与二宫诞生于黑夜，是在泥土和臭水沟里长大的Omega，或许，或许在当初开枪杀掉企图染指二宫的那个印度商人，他们就已经和黑夜同化了，变成了不算活着，但又没有死亡的怪物。他是黑暗孕育的猛兽，最终也只能回到黑暗。樱井是他糟糕人生里意外闯入的一束光， 是一个意外，而现在上帝要把那束光收回去了。

樱井翔不回家，整夜整夜都不回家。最初的揣测和猜忌，渐渐转化为担心和忐忑，最后变成漠然。日与夜的交替中松本润已经忘记了等待的滋味。一个模糊的夜里，他放任自己睡得昏沉，或许潜意识觉得这样直接死去也不错。半夜里一双手伸向他，一瞬间身体想要防卫，但又被温暖的松林味道安抚。抑制剂仿佛失了效，松本浑身发烫，陷入情欲的旋涡，攥住了他能抱住的唯一一块浮木。梦中的樱井也不似平时那令人失望的客套疏离，他们交缠在一起撕咬着彼此，肆意在对方的皮肤上制造伤口。  
樱井动作蛮横，发狠地撞击着他的臀部，他进得很深，内里被摩擦得生疼。太痛了，本能逃避着疼痛，却又挣扎着去贴近。松本牙关发抖，在一浪高过一浪的高潮里，他几乎失去了意识。  
最后一次了，他迷迷糊糊想着，他抓住那生命中仅剩的光芒，与其一起堕入更深的旋涡。

第二天早晨，两人久违地发现醒来时，对方还在床上。他们尴尬地彼此打量着遍布身体的“累累战果”。要不是松本的锁骨上还留着那个暗红的牙印，樱井会以为自己只是春梦一场。  
不眠不休的三天，他只查出了杀手榜单寥寥无几的信息，下位的没价值，上位的N、O、MJ之类都是神龙见首不见尾的人物，除了名字，再没有其他信息了。这些古怪的代号嘲笑他的自尊，一想到这些严重威胁公共安全的危险分子还这样逍遥法外，他一头脑热便全身心扑了进去。还是相叶邀请他去喝酒时顺带一提的好心提醒，樱井翔才反应过来还没有和妻子报备，没记错的话，这几天是松本的发情期。樱井满心愧疚，急急忙忙赶回家中。

看着松本如流浪小狗一般蜷缩在他的衬衫里，五指深深陷入他的枕头，不受控制的白梅香撕毁了引以为豪的冷静自持。松本不再是例行公事的态度，他求救一般揪住了樱井的前襟，像是扑火的飞蛾。他近乎疯狂地索要了他，直到将不堪忍受的松本操得泪水涟涟。  
松本润怎么可能会是杀手呢？哪怕他的外表高傲到畸形，内里的松本依旧是一个害怕寂寞和孤独的小孩。他的Omega终归是脆弱的，连毛毛虫都会害怕，是需要小心呵护的生物，怎么会那样狠厉果决地扣动扳机？肉体相撞的声音沉重又黏腻，Omega像是从水里捞出的一般，浑身上下都不可控地渗着液体。他柔软得惊人，完全敞开了身体，不论多么粗暴的侵犯和索取，都尽数接纳，甚至还渴望着更多。松本是在将自己献祭，是樱井强制将一个原本可以幸福、安稳过完一生的普通人拉进他本不该承担的生活，成了他职业的祭品。松本打着哭嗝，断续却接连不断地呼唤着他的名字，令樱井翔既想捧在手心里宠爱，又想尽情侵占与破坏。似乎听不够松本的呻吟般，他内心受着痛楚，却托住妻子汗津津的后背，将自己更深，更狠地送进去。

樱井翔眼球发疼，看着爱人无言地套上家居服，掩盖了一身欢爱的痕迹，松本又变回了那个扑克上冰冷的King的肖像画。Omega沐浴在温暖的阳光中，心却回到了伸手不见五指的迷雾里。那个夜里流着泪呼唤他名字的Omega已经了无踪迹，仿佛错觉。没有了“爱”的“性”，他们只不过是互相折磨。只是他还贪恋那被信息素迷惑的片刻，能够挽救他岌岌可危的婚姻。

或许是愧疚作祟，樱井离家时犹豫着开了口：“我今天......今天可能会晚回来。你先睡吧，不过我一定会回家的。”

松本修剪盆栽的手顿了顿，他站在晨光下，却像在欣赏夕阳的余晖。这难得的柔情软化了他竭尽全力筑起的心墙。  
松本回头看向他相处了六年的丈夫，语气难得的温柔：“一路走好。”

最终，他还是没能把“我们离婚吧。”这五个字说出口。

 

“你身上有别的Alpha的味道，我的宝贝。”满是雀斑的脸凑近了松本的脖颈仔细嗅闻，又撑起头来，居高临下地审视着身下美艳柔软的Omega，狡猾地像只狐狸。

“或许你错过了前几次搭讪我的机会，甜心。”松本装作漫不经心地解开了胸前的第二颗纽扣，露出白里透粉的胸膛和若影若现的乳首。令人发狂的白梅香味令还在疑神疑鬼的Alpha迅速沦陷。松本倒在床上，淡漠地看着那急色鬼的嘴唇凑向他的下腹，他的肚脐，他的胯间......他顺从地举高了双腿，为了迎合这鬼佬令人作呕的性癖，他还特意穿了渔网袜和高跟小皮靴，过紧的网状袜子挤压着他饱满的大腿肉，在网格里微微凸显，明显令这毒品商人十分受用。他痴迷地用发抖的双手抽出了Omega的皮带，丝毫没意识到那双令他垂涎三尺的美腿正缓慢地夹紧了他的脖子，很快，他狎昵的神色一点点变为痛苦，想要去掰开，却已经失去了反抗的力气。

“亲爱的，去和撒旦卖你的白粉吧。”色诱Alpha的过程令松本回忆起和丈夫不愉快的性爱，令他分外不爽。他一改利落的风格，在腰间缓慢又残忍地施加着力道，虽然不人道，但他要让这个汽油味的Alpha受尽折磨再死去。

“不许动！乔治.布莱克！你涉嫌几项跨国贩卖毒品的......”在自己猛然推开房门的响声中，床上那个做梦都不会想到的男人机警地抬起了头。他确定一定以及肯定他们的瞳仁中印照着彼此。他的妻子，他高傲独立却也贤惠温柔的小润，上身只穿着一件白衬衫，扣子全开，正半挂不挂地披在身上，他的左肩还留着昨夜他咬上的痕迹，他的双腿上套着樱井连幻想都没幻想过的，兔女郎穿的那种色情的高帮渔网袜，而腿间还躺着一个半死不活的白人。

他的裤链甚至被拉开了一半！樱井翔如同被雷劈中，眼前惨烈如车祸现场，他目眦尽裂地看着粉红大床上衣衫不整的松本和散落四周的性爱道具，觉得自己仿佛闯进了恶俗肥皂剧，还不幸做了男主角。

松本润目瞪口呆，他盯着他本该在办公楼里狂灌咖啡的白领丈夫一身特警服装，那双平素用来弹奏钢琴的，不事人间烟火的手，正稳稳地握着一把装了消音器的手枪，而门外横七竖八躺着的，是那群十五分钟前还站得笔直的两排保镖。现实扇了他俩一个大耳光，一下打碎了他们竭力维持的，可笑的微妙关系。他们面面相觑，直到松本缓缓转过头，去看那颗钉在自己左上方的弹孔。

若这仅仅是狗血三俗的肥皂剧就好了。

可现实远远比幻想更糟糕。

他朝我开枪了吗？还是这一切都仅仅是我的幻觉？两人本该对视地更久，久到海枯石烂沧海桑田宇宙毁灭的尽头，但樱井还在冒烟的枪管和脸颊的刺痛令松本率先找回了自己的灵魂，他雕像一般美丽的脸开始直观地表露出痛苦的神色，他碎裂了，碎裂到自己都不能将自己拼凑完整。松本惝恍翻下床，顾不得自己还像个变态GV男优的狼狈模样，凉薄地看了丈夫最后一眼，就这么跳出了窗户。

后援的警员们呼啦啦地赶到，围着床站了一圈，而樱井翔却仍然伫立那里，松本在他背后抓出的爪痕还在隐隐作痛，他丧失了思考能力，呆呆地维持着那个举枪的姿势。

或许他自己都没反应过来，到底做了什么可怕的事。

他沉浸在松本最后的眼神里，那冰凉刺骨的目光，诉说着震惊，防备，和露骨的恨意。

那确实，太痛了。

他们原本就在钢索上跳舞，谁都没有退路，哪怕已经精疲力竭，却仍旧逼着对方逃避或者跟着自己旋转。

感谢着糟糕的命运！

他/他终于掉下去了。


	4. 第四章：一步之遥

“杀了他！你在想什么？立刻去杀了他！”

松本润顶着一头乱发，身上还是那套凌乱的渔网袜加衬衫服，廉价的罐装啤酒不要命地往嘴里灌。沙发周围，几张白纸被揉得稀烂，边角沾了酒水的湿痕，也将“樱井翔”这三个字染得污浊不清。松本累极了，累得仿佛是被人轮奸了三天的妓女。

可现在的自己恐怕连那些肮脏的婊/子都不如。  
松本晃了晃空了的铝罐，将它砸至墙角。二宫和也摔门而去的巨大声响仿佛还在耳旁回荡。六年的共同生活，松本润花费了大量精力去扮演一个阳光下的普通妻子，现在全变成他的小丑独角戏。一切的不理解，疏离和试探都有了答案，他终于明白他多金的丈夫为何行踪不定，躲躲闪闪，对临时而紧急的工作闪烁其词。国家的精英，人民的好公仆樱井翔，到底是以什么目的接近他？到底是以怎样的心态去观赏他自作多情的劣质演技？还他妈长达六年之久？下贱，滑稽，可笑，松本在混沌不清的头脑中费力寻找着词语嘲讽着自己，嘲讽着他自以为是的爱情和婚姻，他是个杀手，本就不该去奢求正常人的生活，过于喜欢幻想，那现实就理所当然要给他迎头痛击。

“咔哒”一声，二宫回来了，带着一大袋新买的烈酒，眼底是掩饰不住的沉痛底色。他捧在心尖的，永远时尚、精致、高傲、强大的宝贝弟弟，此刻像个大型垃圾一样摇摇晃晃接过袋子，瘾君子般渴求着酒精。二宫松了松攥紧的拳头，不知何时，指尖已经在掌心嵌下几个渗血的指甲印。松本是爱哭的，小时候摔跤了要哭，喜欢的玩具被抢走要哭，被人欺负要哭，第一次开枪要哭......爬上顶点的MJ再也没有哭过，松本为自己包裹上一层坚硬的铠甲，但他的内馅依然是幼小的，柔软的。看着弟弟好不容易打开的内腔被人捅得体无完肤，像是一触即碎的玻璃器皿，二宫就忍不住要骂出点脏字来。

“对不起呢，尼尼。”松本声音暗哑，二宫怀疑自己听到了那多年未见的弟弟  
隐隐近乎啜泣的声音：“樱井翔的人头，只有我能取。”

樱井翔是他的伤口，他的猎物，他的祭品，他要钉在耻辱柱上的勋章，哪怕到这个时候，翔君是他的翔君，不会让给任何人。

不，我会让他死得比他想象中痛苦百倍。二宫这么想着，却抚上松本柔软的头发，轻声安慰道：“好。”

 

相叶雅纪不安地来回瞄着樱井翔，看着无所不能，神通广大的战友此刻快溜成一个削尖的箭头。就在早晨，这位铁面无私的特警带着自己的同事一脚踏开了自家的房门，搜出枪支弹药若干，还在松本自称的“爱犬骨灰盒”里发现了一大叠资料，浏览着那群熟悉的恶棍名字，樱井的脸和蜂窝煤一样黑。

“那个啊，翔酱，你没事么？”

对于朝夕相处的伴侣是排行榜前位的杀手这件事，组织上大为震惊，先是给樱井停了职，任命了同届的藤田逮捕MJ的任务。相叶看着樱井整个人充斥着一种他并不熟悉的阴郁和暴戾，便强拉他来到自己伪装成酒保打工的酒吧包厢内，说是要给他散散心。

“你请客。”樱井头也不抬地点了瓶贵得让相叶心疼的洋酒，咕咚咕咚就往喉头倒。

望着同僚铁青的嘴唇，相叶哀叹一声，劝解的话都只能闷在喉头。樱井喝得太急，很快视野内的事物都变为重影，那日松本冰凉刺骨的眼神却挥之不去。他有气愤有委屈，做了多年的心理建设都变成笑话。樱井翔不敢想象，松本到底是有什么目的接近他？松本是不是时常像那样......用那种手段去接近目标？还是说，他樱井翔，也只不过是松本目标中的一个？这婚姻，从一开始，就是一场精心设计的狩猎游戏？事到如今，他依然不忍将松本完全推到对立面，已经完全失去了专业水准。于家，于国，打小一帆风顺的樱井，从未有过如此的挫败感。

而现在，他甚至连去质询的资格都被剥夺了。

正在樱井想要昏天黑地一醉方休，他兀然被相叶拽住胳膊，善解人意的大兔子一脸凝重：“翔酱，你有没有听到什么奇怪的声音？”

樱井翔的酒突然醒了一半，多年在生死线游走的本能令他神经反射一般做出了迅捷的反应，当他抱着相叶推开门滚了三圈时，他的座椅应声爆炸。

范围不大，声音也不太响，只是樱井一人距离内的皮质沙发被炸成一片废墟。这样的爆炸精准又克制，硝烟都是一股令人战栗的专业味道。

相叶被吓得汗毛倒立，而樱井翔，沉默良久，突然反常地笑出了声。

“藤田对么，联系他，MJ的任务我接手。”

“翔酱！纪律上不能......”

樱井手中不知从那冒出的一把柯尔特，他松了击锤，熟稔地拉下套筒。

望着再熟悉不过的同僚眼中燃烧着陌生的危险火焰，相叶把“私自携带枪支是严重违纪”这句话也咽了回去。

 

樱井翔穿着一套高订西装，酷似某知名晚间新闻的人气主播。他坐在豪华酒店大厅，直勾勾盯着舞池中央那只俏皮又娇媚的奶猫。他身着燕尾服，很好地勾勒出身体的线条和紧致的腰腹，意大利制的皮靴轻点，光滑的大理石地面奏出轻快乐章。这样有着飞扬眉眼的小猫自然成了目光焦点，他此时正依偎在一位珠光宝气的贵妇人怀里跳着华尔兹，笑成一朵浓丽的玫瑰。

可只有我知道，这样可爱的小猫其实是只骁勇善战的豹子，是黑夜最为迅捷可怕的猎手，就像玫瑰下的尖刺。樱井指尖有节奏地敲击着桌布，望着那最熟悉的陌生人在场内旋转。再见到松本润的那一刻，他竟不知道自己是气得发疯，还是兴奋得发狂，只是一股诡异的兴奋感在体内迅速滋长，但这并不令他感到失控，反而还透着些面临挑战时的兴味。

松本的目光扫到了坐在场下的丈夫，他的脸色明显难看下来，而将妻子反应净收眼底的樱井却得意地扬起了嘴角，他不再忍耐，踩着舞步进了舞池。

贵妇被樱井翔的魅力倾倒，欣然交换了怀中的舞伴，松本刹那间面白如纸。他定了定心神，搂住樱井的肩头。

“你来干什么？”

“樱井夫人在场，我为什么不能来？”

松本皱了皱眉，正要开口，舞池里却换了曲目，舒缓优雅的春之声变为了  
《Por Una Cabeza》（一步之遥），熟悉的前奏令松本心里一惊，作势要推开樱井，一只手却强硬地绕到后腰，将松本的细腰强制性往身前贴。

距离太近了，松本暗自咬牙，虽然发情期早已过去，但与樱井脸贴脸的距离还是令他不由自主红了耳根，这是Alpha天然的优势，他向樱井耳语道：“我不会探戈。”

“你不需要会，即使跳错了，只要爬起来，随着音乐继续就好，就和人生一样。”樱井看似温柔，却恶意俯身贴到松本烫红的耳边，轻轻吹气：“你差点杀死我。”

松本敏感的身体抖了一下，他的声音从牙缝里一个一个挤了出来：“彼此彼此。”

“这样么？”樱井轻笑出声。他带着松本转圈，托在松本后腰的手不知何时潜入了外套内部，抽出了一把匕首，不留痕迹地扔到了就近的餐桌下，“我们需要谈谈。”

“我要离婚。”松本随着节拍一个下腰，在樱井托住他的同时，手伸入了西装内侧，将樱井别在腰间的手枪抽了出来，甩到一边。

“那也得等谈过之后。”他们又恢复了正常位，鼻尖对着鼻尖，本应柔和相融的信息素仿佛对抗一般缠斗，眼神间也火花四溅。半曲过后，松本突兀地推开樱井，捂着脸跑上二楼的阶梯。

“出口可不是那里哦。”樱井挑着眉毛，颇有拿下一局的喜庆之色。但没等他得意几秒，门口熟悉的发动机的轰鸣令他如梦初醒，他匆忙跑出门外，他们家那辆银灰色的玛莎拉蒂已经野牛般呼啸而去。

没想到他居然还是跳窗跑了，果然更像只猫。

いいね

樱井翔无意识地舔了舔下唇，掏出警官证扣下了一辆无辜路人的车，接着追随而去。

 

与此同时，相叶已经不动声色收拾好了包厢内的杂乱，回到他的吧台作他的“神之酒杯”。

“仓溜，和平时一样。”一个矮个男人慢吞吞挪到座位上，摆了摆手。

大兔子眼前一亮，露出一个能击中无数少女心的迷人微笑：“好久不见了有明先生！最近在忙什么嘛？您不来我这可是很想念啊！诶......那款鸡尾酒的材料是......”找不到平时放酒的位置，相叶蹲下身翻找起来，可以下一秒，一个小口径的圆筒抵上了他的后脑勺。

“最近好忙啊，在查国安部名为‘team no’的幽灵编制哦。”杀手N鬼魅一般绕道了相叶身后，露出一个虚假的营业笑容。

 

两辆轿车在公路上飞驰。

可恶！可恶！  
松本拍打着方向盘，不健康的脸色浮上红晕。那个混蛋樱井翔，居然利用信息素威逼他，要知道松本职业上对于性骚扰是零容忍，但这对象换了自己的丈夫，同样也是要自己命的人，却教他五味杂成。

手机的嗡鸣迅速转为蓝牙，松本吸了吸鼻子，接通了电话，儒雅而熟悉的温柔嗓音在车内响起：“润，请听我说，我们需要谈谈。”

“我们没什么好谈的。”松本忍得鼻尖通红，还是没掩饰住语尾的颤音。

“那这样吧。”那边沉默了一会，沙哑的声线复又响起：“回答我一个问题。”

松本无言地点了下头，那里就自顾自讲了起来。

“第一次见到我时，你是什么想法？说真话。”

松本想笑，眼泪却湿了脸颊：“我想......你是我见到过的，最帅气的目标。”

一时间车内只剩二人细微的吐息声，过了好一会，樱井轻轻地笑了：“我也觉得，你是我见过的，最美丽的犯罪者。”

松本笑出了声:“让我们把一切做个了结。”

“好/好。”

他们都没再出声，但却心照不宣的奔向同一个地点，他们豪华的爱巢，作为一段关系开始和结束的场所，没有比这更好的决斗舞台了。

让我看看你的真面目吧，陌生人。


	5. 第五章：枪口玫瑰

尖锐的刹车声伴随着后轮带起的尘土，松本润粗暴地把车甩在后花园的干道中央，前轮陷进了他精心打理的鼠尾草与向日葵花圃，巨大的噪声，足以令隔壁好事的主妇探头探脑。

一切都太糟糕了。  
松本泄愤般搡了把方向盘，邻居山本太太从自家厨房的窗户里探出头来：“樱井太太，发生了什么事么？”

“没什么，山本太太，你知道我的开车技术一直不怎么样。”尽管心里想给一切会动的东西直接来上一梭子，松本还是堆了脸客套的假笑。最后了，都是最后了，等他爆了樱井那个混蛋的脑袋，这个地方是拆了还是直接轰飞到美国都于他干不上一星半点的关系。

假意寒暄了几句，山本关了窗户。模糊的黄光里，主妇愉快地哼着歌，伴随着轻微的食用油在锅里刺啦翻炒的响声。愉快的家庭生活，幸福的夫妻时光，曾经也是松本唯一的心灵港湾，但这昔日梦境仿佛惊鸿掠影，已然成了镜花水月。松本看着自己被压瘪的花苞和粘上泥土的车轮，巨大的委屈和背叛的痛苦，翻江倒海涌上喉头，令人几欲作呕。他生生憋住眼泪，前院的感应灯亮了一排，樱井到了。这时候山本老头应该在院子里除草，松本都能联想到他的丈夫道貌盎然地和山本互相问候时恰到好处露出的那几颗仓鼠牙齿。他咬紧牙关，快步走进工具房，却看到自己藏在地板下的枪支都被搜刮得干干净净。

好啊，樱井翔，好啊。

泪意一扫而空，现在留给松本的，只有满腔的怒火，和棋逢对手的兴奋。  
樱井不会蠢到从大门进入，那接下来的路线是......地下室？松本挑了挑眉，顺着墙上的水管轻巧爬上了二楼起居室，翻身入内。挂画暗格熟练输入的“820125”也没让他的手指停顿半秒，松本取出了两把格洛克，背上一把UMP冲锋枪，想了想，又把格洛克上的消音器旋了下来。他蹲坐在楼梯上，静待丈夫光临。

不把你热热闹闹射成奶酪，本大爷就不叫MJ！

 

另一边，樱井打碎了自家窗户，从地下室的翻窗滚了进来。严格来说，这已经算他们第二次对垒了。松本的车停在后院，以松本的身手，倒着在天花板上做MJ Walk也不奇怪，熟悉攀爬和跳跃的杀手应该去了二楼。樱井忖度着距离，缓慢移到楼梯拐角，从橱窗里顺手摸了一个相框。

他和松本蜜月期的合照。

樱井心中一痛，注视着玻璃后里那张眉眼弯弯的笑脸，事到如今，他依旧不能把那在厨房里忙忙碌碌，岁月静好的爱人，和那位令人闻风丧胆的杀人机器联系到一起，可那日客房里妖媚危险的松本，泪意阑珊离去的松本，露出落寞受伤表情的松本......静谧的玄关和客厅还荡漾着他们昔日相处的余韵，杂乱的思绪冲击着他混乱的大脑，樱井定了定心神，将相片往拐角探了探。

松本的准星里亮出一个小光点。呵，用反光体侦查环境？真像是樱井翔的选择。松本丈量距离，端着UMP就是一枪。

一声轰响，樱井的头顶炸出一个孔洞，他狼狈地伏低身子，这无关预感，更像是条件反射。松本又补了几枪，倾泻而出的霰弹将墙对面的橱柜炸得粉碎。

樱井伏倒在玻璃，木屑和混凝土碎渣之中，对爱人赤裸裸的杀意，他感到前所未有的愤怒，更是对方才自我的歉疚，纠结和一瞬间的心软嘲讽不已。他假装受伤，呻吟出声。

“先生受伤没有？”对面传来松本“亲切”的问候。

樱井心头一阵恼火，抬起手枪就对那个松本制造出的“艺术性”大洞扣动扳机。

松本在开枪的瞬间就后悔了，他以为樱井，一个身处对外完全机密的精尖特警，理所当然可以全身而退，可他却让樱井受伤了，他没想真正伤害他的，丈夫的呻吟令他胸口发紧，呼吸困难。松本刚想凑上去查看，随后几发射过来的枪子令他应接不暇，从楼梯上滚落下来。  
狗屁的杂念！他发泄一般朝着樱井的方向一通扫射。

无视一个个在身后炸出的弹孔，樱井深吸了一口混着火药和砖土粉尘的空气，体内的血液开始躁动，Alpha天生的暴戾和攻击欲望令他热血沸腾，他闪入客厅，松本如影随形，子弹和火光交错的瞬间，他隐约见到松本一个下铲，身体靠着惯性，滑过他打了蜡，亮闪闪的红木地板。他的妻子端着冲锋枪，脸上的锋利和冷峻是他从未见过的果决和残忍。樱井不知自己是怒是笑，他不慌不忙，对着松本大声吼道：

“这就是大名鼎鼎的MJ的枪法么？怪不得你需要去坐在男人的老二上才能完成任务？”他没掩饰住语尾酸溜溜的挖苦。

松本一口气噎到喉咙口，满脸通红地回击：“那日理万机的税金小偷呢？家都不回，你在外头有几个姘头还是儿子？”

“你！”该死的！樱井不敌松本的火力，翻身躲进料理台后，扒开冰箱门作为掩护，一梭子子弹将他们为晚餐准备的昂贵菜品打得稀巴烂。他胡乱翻着松本收藏的厨具，抽出一把菜刀飞了过去。

“樱井翔，你的刀法真是和厨艺一样糟糕。”

松本双手各握一把手枪，刀钉在身后，但也在他的左额划出了一道不大不小的口子。樱井应该已经没子弹了，他缓步走近料理台，鲜血从他光洁的额头，滑过凌厉的面容，可松本丝毫未动，反而内心洋溢着喜悦，和自己也没意识到的好胜心和征服欲，是他赢了。

“道歉，我可以酌情在你身上少开几个洞。”

此时的樱井已经拔除了煤气管，丝丝泄漏的瓦斯令他有种毁灭的快意和控制欲，松本想要开枪，巨大的冲击力将他推了出去，两把手枪也不知飞去哪里。

 

厨房爆炸了。冲天火光中跃出的是同样赤手空拳的樱井，他的脸上也带着无意识的兴奋，松本从一地狼藉中爬了起来，擦了擦嘴角的鲜血，彼此的眼中都燃烧着激情和愤怒的火焰。他们扭打在一起，顺便将一切能随手摸到的东西当成武器招呼到对方身上。樱井用上臂格挡着呼啸而来的相框，花瓶和茶具，回之以唱片夹，酒杯甚至烧水壶。他们时而像拳击手一样彼此挥拳，时而又如市井泼妇一般撕扯对方的头发。AO的力量差在持久战中慢慢出现了端倪，松本如同沙包一般被一个重踢踢飞了出去，砸歪了钢琴一脚，立刻蜷着身子缩成一团。

这可是Omega！你到底干了什么呀！  
樱井暗道糟糕，他下重手了。方才松本如豹子一般迅捷的身手令他失了轻重，他没想到松本会吃不住这招，看着爱人倒在钢琴下丝丝吸着冷气，胜利的高扬感被兜头浇灭，只剩满心的愧疚。脱口而出的道歉被摁在喉头，吐也不是，咽也不是。

“那个，你，你没事么？”樱井终究忍不住歉意，走上前来。

松本如同活虾一般弹射而起，卷着身子隐藏的，是手中那个他们的结婚纪念雪景球，他重重地把装有黑白礼服的火柴人球抡向丈夫的面门，这回飞出去的换了樱井，同时将他们欣赏的那副艺术家摄影砸成两截。

松本晃了晃头，疏络了一下浑身的筋骨，他脱了满是灰尘的燕尾服，只留上身沾了点点血迹的洁白衬衣，一脸的得意和挑衅。

“Alpha也没想象中的能打，先生。”

樱井摇摇晃晃站起了身，也脱了外衣，卷起了袖口，露出迷人的上肢肌肉，他挑了嘴角，露出一个攻击意味十足的笑容，朝松本招了招手。

他们又滚到一起，一会是谁掐着谁的脖子，一会谁的指甲在对方脸上挠出痕迹，拳头雨点般砸在彼此的前胸后背，松本的腿盘上对方的腰，像以前无数个信息素交缠的夜晚，不过之前只是为了纳入他的肉棒，这次却是要他的命。樱井顺势提起松本的右腿，此刻他们的姿势更像做爱了。松本一个愣神，樱井随即将松本抱起来抡了出去。

二人衣衫散乱，扶着沙发，如牛般喘着粗气。  
松本的眼神不住地瞄向沙发后背，二人如约好似的共同侧翻，各自捡起一把松本之前掉落的格洛克。

枪口对着枪口。

松本盯着丈夫澄澈的双眼，凌乱的额发，嘴角还沾着些血污，那双令他心动不已的心型唇微微颤抖。这双唇曾一寸寸吻过他的肌肤，在他的耳边诉说着爱语，他站在光明的一方，像是任何一部老派电影中的英雄，或许他的欺瞒只是为了保护，他一直强调着他与樱井的对等关系，可也许在内心深处，松本是羡慕樱井的。樱井代表着正义的制裁，而松本，只不过是阴沟里爬行的老鼠。也许樱井没了他，还可以继续自己除暴安良的特警生活，而松本，却只能回到他空无一人，黑暗的安全屋里。他本来就什么都没有，像杰克和魔豆中的杰克一般，他努力地，努力地爬了那么高，可到头来，不过是摔下来摔得更惨烈一些罢了。一股强大的疲惫感传遍了四肢百骸，他累了，前所未有的累。

松本放下了抢。

“我下不了手。”

樱井翔的枪口死死顶住了他的额头：“你以为我不敢？”

松本垂下了眼神，不再对着丈夫燃烧的双眼，也是为了掩饰眼中的酸涩和浮出的水光。他的心里涌出一股轻快的解脱之意：“你想要么？我的命？那是你的了。”

金属顶着他的额头，那熟悉的质感还能嗅出方才激战时的火药味，在黑暗世界摸爬滚打久了，死亡边缘游走的工作令他格外渴望家庭的安定和温暖，此刻，丈夫的子弹也未尝不是一种救赎，他呼出一口气，低下头，豆大的泪珠子不争气地涌出眼眶。

可迎来的不是死亡的子弹，而是丈夫热气腾腾的拥抱。樱井狠狠地搂住了他，仿佛用尽了全身的力道，令他浑身的骨头发出抗议的响声：“那时你看了我一眼，就掉下去了！你掉下去了！然后失去了消息，我不眠不休地查着资料，却掌握不了你个人的任何信息，只知道你的组织是不容许失败的。那个白人没死，你会怎么样？后来我被踢出了找你的任务，什么都做不了，打听不到，万一你死了怎么办？我想和你谈谈，你却要离婚，要杀死我，你有没有考虑过我的感受？你有没有考虑过我的感受！”

松本愣住了，眼前这个理性，睿智，泰山崩于前都能不动神色的男人，他金光闪闪，谈吐自如的丈夫，却如同垮了一般，絮絮叨叨，零零碎碎地向外掏着心窝子，他抱着松本，抱着黑暗社会人人敬而远之的杀手MJ，却如同抱着个易碎的玻璃娃娃一般。不知何时，他们的嘴唇黏在一起，就再也分不开了。打斗时释放的荷尔蒙和肾上腺素，刹时转化为喷涌的情欲，清新的白梅和松林香味都浓稠像要渗出水来，仿佛打翻的牛奶。他们急切地抚摸，啃咬着对方伤痕累累的皮肤，撕扯着残余的衣物。

樱井一手将橱柜上杂七杂八的厨具全部扫到地上，将松本放了上去。红着脸的Omega还未来得及润滑自己就被提着腰进入，生涩的痛感击打着二人的身体，但就像给情欲添了一把柴火，因为谁都没有在锐利的痛觉中软下来。

“快点，全部进来——”松本眼眶通红，恼火但又痛苦地抬着屁股，Alpha巨大的阴茎像是餐刀切黄油般捅入了他的身体，他哀叫着，呻吟着颤抖，信息素令他的身体开始湿润，他湿了，变得前所未有得湿。

樱井将自己用力地插进去，拔出来，又插进去，阴囊在雪白的屁股上发出啪啪声响，松本干涸的内里奔涌出生命的河流，他潮水四溅，大敞着双腿，身体随着粗暴的顶弄来回起伏。Omega很快被插出了眼泪。松本嘴里不断蹦出咒骂和讨饶，他晕乎乎的，也不知道自己在胡言乱语些什么。

“再来一点......嗯.....痛......不够.......啊”松本呢喃着，泪眼朦胧地去寻找樱井被吻得通红的嘴唇，像是被抽干空气似的吐出嘴里的热气。他急切地抚摸着樱井蒙了一层薄汗的腹肌，去拉扯他的乳头，去摁掐他打斗时青紫的部位，樱井吃痛，猛地将松本拉起来。

樱井将松本抱了起来，由下而上贯穿了他。他强有力的上肢抱着松本纤细的腰，将他带离了柜子，这下松本全身的重力都压在了樱井的肉棒上，他进得前所未有的深。樱井走了起来，体内的凶器蹂躏着他敏感而脆弱的前列腺，松本眼前白光阵阵，他尖叫出声，给丈夫宽厚的背部挠出好几道血痕。

樱井抱着他坐到了沙发上。松本失神了一会，等他恢复意识，就看到樱井满脸戏谑地用眼神示意着他俩被射得一塌糊涂的下腹。

“你也射太快了。”樱井笑意盈盈，随即被轻轻甩了一巴掌。

松本一张脸鼓成包子：“再说这种话，下次换我上你，让你体验下什么叫持久。”

“对不起。”樱井咕哝了两声，又开始大开大合地操他，肉体碰撞的声音沉重又黏腻，他们像野兽一般轮流啃对方布满牙印的锁骨，喉结和脖颈。松本两条腿锁着樱井来回挺动的后腰，脚趾内蜷，兴奋得浑身颤抖。

樱井轻柔地掰开了他汗津津的一条腿，架上了肩头，松本整个身体弯折成一个不可思议的弧度，他搂着樱井，脖颈后仰，像只垂死的天鹅。他目光涣散，双眼上翻，樱井深深填满了他，体内传出阵阵钝痛和酸麻，樱井的阴茎在他的体内搅动，时而重重一击，时而又像羽毛般轻轻骚动，他游刃有余地诱引着松本发出高低婉转的尖叫，当松本要被爱欲溺死时，又残忍地将他拉出水面，捉着他的舌尖给予新鲜的空气和亲吻。

叮叮~~~~~~~  
该死的，方才的战斗怎么没把门铃给炸掉呢？  
樱井恋恋不舍地退出了松本汁水淋漓的身体，在怨念的目光中胡乱套了衬衣和裤子前去开门。

山本夫妇穿着睡衣一脸担忧，背后还有两个干警：“那个......樱井先生？您没事么？我们听到巨大的响声......”山本太太狐疑地上下扫视着樱井。

“呜......我们......就是......就是玩了点激烈的。”樱井红了脸。此时松本走了过来，给了樱井一个眼神，门打开了。里面是裹着窗帘，脸还红扑扑的松本。樱井不好意思地挠了挠头。浓稠的信息素味扑面而来。山本太太吓得连下巴都合不上了，剩下的三位男性的表情可谓精彩纷呈。

“晚安，山本太太，山本先生，谢谢你们。”松本抿着唇，挥了挥手。

“哦.....哦......”可怜的山本先生回了神，“记得重新装修一下......”他的话语被隔在了门后，两人等不及了，在玄关里互相啃了起来。

松本一直处于被动，直到现在才有了些余裕。他蹲下身，用小狗般的目光盯着樱井，扒下了他的裤子，伸出舌头，挑衅似的在樱井的龟头上转了两圈。被迫萎靡的小樱井很快站了起来。松本先是含着浅浅舔弄，兀然又一个深喉，用吸奶般的力气，吮地肉棒啧啧作响。樱井双腿发麻，几乎站不住脚。为了丈夫的尊严，他抵住了松本的肩头。

“怎么了？不想射在这里么？”松本吐出了肉棒，小恶魔似的挑起嘴角，呵出丝丝的雾气。口水混着腺液从嘴角滑落，留下一道亮晶晶的水痕，看得樱井太阳穴直跳。

“我更想用这里。”樱井喘着粗气，一双大手揉弄着松本蜜桃般的臀部，似有似无地戳刺着对方湿润的花蕾。那里才被狠狠插过，已经在微微收缩，挽留着樱井被濡湿的手指。松本喟叹出声，被樱井横抱起来，回到了客厅中央。

他们终于有时间细细地抚慰彼此，像是要补偿方才的粗暴，樱井的动作异常温柔，他们细致地舔着对方蹭破的皮肤和淤青的关节。樱井缓缓进入了松本，带着他由浅入深地进入律动。

“你大概知道我的背景了，所以说你呢？我的小坏蛋？”樱井插弄着松本，温柔地看着对方逐渐迷离的双眼。

“必须要在现在谈这个吗?......呜......你不是也差不多知道了......用力一点......”松本不满地扭着腰，急切吞吐着樱井的肉棒。

“呼......总感觉......你向我隐瞒了什么。”樱井的呼吸逐渐粗重，松本里面又湿又烫，紧紧咬住了他的阴茎，销魂的吸吐令他的脑袋又开始混沌。

“嗯......快点啊......我告诉你......”松本噙着泪，认真地看着樱井，“我结婚之后，只有你操过我，只有你，樱井翔的老二进入过我的身体.......”

樱井的内心不可抑制地波涛汹涌起来，与之对应的是他的下身开始加速。

“啊，啊！我什么都会告诉你！只要你......进入我......大力干我！”松本大声淫叫，他小腹抽搐，催促着樱井更残忍，粗暴地对待他。

“这么舒服么？”樱井头皮发麻，松本像是从水里捞出来的一样，浑身上下都渗着液体，“我们以后......以后会有很多时间......会让你全吐出来的......现在，你只需要把我.......把我好好吃下去，全部吃下去......”

樱井的肉棒越来越快，他开拓着松本，折磨着松本，蹂躏着松本，松本的嗓子都快喊哑了，他崩溃地摇着头，嘴里口齿不清地吐着爱语：“我爱你......啊......我什么都会告诉你......嗯......我想拥有你的孩子......进入我......咳咳”松本像是被噎住了，发出婴儿呛奶的声音，樱井带领着他，舒缓地拍着他的后背，勾着他的舌头换气。会有时间的。他混沌不清地想着，回应着松本的呼唤，一遍遍不知足地进入着他：“我爱你......你会有我的孩子......我们会有很多孩子......”他的精液第一次在松本的体内喷射而出，与此同时，高潮也淹没了松本。

那是樱井当天的第一次高潮，之后他们不知高潮了多少次，松本被他射得满满的，到后来就算被提着屁股，乳白色的精液还是不断地溢出来。

樱井浑浑噩噩地抱着松本回到二楼的起居室，只来得及给他俩盖上被子，就陷入了睡眠。

他们会有很多时间。


	6. 第六章： 亡命鸳鸳

J ! 快接电话！J ! 

 

樱井翔猛地从床上弹了起来。

空气中还残留着情爱的味道，浑身随之而来的酸痛和爽快感一点点拉回了樱井的意识，疯狂的搏杀和性爱，仿佛还在几小时前，又仿佛隔了十几年之久，樱井回神，连忙左顾右盼。

松本不在。

樱井匆忙套了条裤衩就往楼下跑，还好，松本在厨房的废墟里。他的爱人正背对着他，只穿着一件白色T恤，在一堆破烂中挑挑拣拣。

身为Omega, 精力不要显得比Alpha还好好么？莫名其妙感觉被打击了自尊的Alpha懊恼地揉了揉鸡窝似的头发，松本转过头来，看着他狼狈的模样笑出了声，踮着脚去够被子弹射穿，只剩半盒的牛奶。

“不再睡会么？先生？”

“你也是，不需要休息么？太太。”

樱井看着爱人游刃有余在玻璃碎屑中闪避的浑圆脚趾，往上是雪白的大腿，腿间隐隐透着粉红的痕迹。真是够色情的。他忍住胯下想要抬头的欲望，接过松本递过来缺两个口的玻璃杯。

视线交汇传递了一股奇怪的电流，令人心间发痒，忍不住想笑。他们俩盯着彼此傻兮兮地笑了会，又各自心怀鬼胎地瞄来瞄去，明明都是6年的老夫老妻了，还和小年轻似的玩刺激，不过长久的隐瞒幕布被双向揭开，他们确实也和初见面的情侣没啥两样。

“不去接个电话么？”樱井撕开一袋战火中幸存的麦片，就着残余的牛奶往碗里倒。

“反正又是什么无聊的委托吧。不管他，MJ大爷我今天休假。”松本拣出两个苹果，抛给樱井一个，两人勉强找了块还算干净的地板，靠着墙坐了下来。

心照不宣的沉默。

“那个......您请/您请。”他们同时出声，明明昨晚啪啪时什么坦诚相待的骚话都讲遍了，现在两人又莫名羞赧起来，樱井尴尬地清了清嗓子，“我是国安部被称为‘Team no’的九课成员樱井翔......”

“我知道......”松本盯着自己摇晃的脚趾，咬了口苹果，“那天楼上那个狙击手是你？”

“那个！”樱井翔如梦初醒般赞叹出声，“那个真是太厉害了！在我出手之前，润已经射穿那个人的胸口了吧？怪不得目标一瞬间停止动作了。真不愧是MJ啊。”

“嘿嘿。翔桑也很厉害吧，目标二次着弹的时间间隔近乎为零嘛。”被丈夫夸奖的杀手瞬间鼻子翘得老高，像个考试考好拿到奖励的小孩，“施耐德也是我干掉的。”

“那个东南亚富商？呜啊......”樱井翔懊恼又羡慕，“我们组为了那个目标计划都制定了大半个月.......我好想抓到他。”

“那种人，留着也会用外交手段吧？直接杀掉比较快啦。”松本喝了口牛奶，“这么说，翔桑一天到晚出差就为了这些？”

“嗯......那么润的工作不需要往外跑么？”

“当然要啦......我们一周年结婚纪念日，我可是坐直升机赶回来的，我还好奇你怎么没听到声音？”松本在樱井耳边呼出一口热气，径直躺倒樱井大腿上。

“手榴弹。”樱井温柔地注视着胡乱戳着自己腹肌的可爱Omega，指了指自己的耳朵，“那天我几乎半聋了。”

丈夫俯下了身，松本从善如流，搂住了樱井的脖子，伸出舌头去够樱井饱满的心形唇，更多的耳语被吞没在接吻的暧昧水声里。AO共同的情潮不是一晚上的激情就能轻易结束的，樱井搂着在怀中乱动的松本，胯下又开始蠢蠢欲动。

嘎啦。

两声轻微的响动，但身经百战的二人瞬间弹开，缱绻之意荡然无存，是烟雾弹！白烟腾起的下一秒，黑衣人鱼贯而入，松本匆忙拉着樱井退至二楼。

樱井瞠目结舌地看着松本从床头的挂画后掏出了手枪，冲锋枪和手榴弹，感情他以前就是头顶着这些武器睡觉的么？

“狡兔三窟。”松本懒得去理会丈夫的惊诧的目光，塞了一把格洛克手枪过去，在往楼下扔了俩手榴弹的同时，两人跳出窗户。

对不起了！山本先生！樱井一肘子敲碎了邻居厢式货车的窗户，他们连滚带爬上了车，油门一踩到底，大家伙吼叫着冲出了街道。

“那是什么？你的仇家？”樱井狂踩油门，对着身后的松本大吼道。

“不可能！我们保密工作做得很好，是你的同事么？”松本心有余悸地望着身后爆炸的烟雾和火光。

“我们又不是恐怖主义！”

“管不了是谁了。开稳！”他们上了沿海高速，不是旅游旺季，道路上人烟稀少。不远处的干道闪出几辆黑色小轿车，追兵这么快就到了么？松本打开天窗，架出一把冲锋枪。

黑色的枪管喷出火舌，随着枪口散焰而来的是如同倾盆暴雨般的5.56mm弹，追在最前面的车辆玻璃很快被射成马蜂窝。

“开枪前打声招呼啊！”巨大的轰响和后坐力震得整辆车都在震动，樱井双手发麻，他猛踩刹车，同时手上转动方向盘反向打死，大货车的车轮与地面磨出焦黑印记，在刺耳的摩擦声中做了个90度直角漂移，两辆追兵一头冲出了护栏，蚊子般直挺挺被拍在围墙上，同时松本也差点被甩了出去，他没攥住扶手，在车厢内滚了两圈。

“转弯前打声招呼啊！”松本吼回去。逃命的精英们，真是烂得彼此彼此。

松本气呼呼甩了枪，爬上来踹了两脚樱井：“车技太差了！让座！”

“润不行吧！”樱井目不转睛，转盘上的转速已经直直逼近200，“像警用车什么还是我开得......”

“可，这，是，家，用，车。”松本逼上前来，面色阴沉，从牙缝里一个一个挤出字眼，樱井甚至认为他下一秒就要吐出蛇信子，“让位，樱井翔。”

“我可是家庭主夫。”摸到方向盘的松本瞬间笑靥如花，引擎发出嘶吼，笨重的箱式货车雨燕一般左闪右突，在绵延不断的国道上奔驰，身后不断是钢铁相互碰撞挤压的冲撞声。

“所以说，你还有多少事情瞒着我？”樱井注视着松本神乎其技的过弯，“结婚式上那是你真正的父母么？”

“那只是雇的演员。”

“我就说！”纵使好脾气如樱井翔，此刻忍不住在脑海里找点脏话：“我就说好像在电视上见过你父亲！”

“这有什么，知道我为何看起来不如你忙么？因为我要通宵干活的时候，都会下药把你迷晕。”

“！”樱井总算知道自己有时多一个小时的甜美梦境的血腥真相，又把好不容易搜罗到的脏字咽了回去。

“怎样？我的技术？”松本吹了声口哨，樱井却没回应，后方的车辆钻出一个全副武装的黑衣人，扛出了一个火箭筒。他顿了两秒，拉开了一个手榴弹拉环，用力扔了出去。

“左转！是反坦克导弹！”

手榴弹触地泵发出的巨大热量，迷惑了导弹的热感追踪器，震耳欲聋的爆炸声追着尾灯爆裂开来。（热源干扰红外制导）接连不断的流弹擦着车窗或者直接弹入车内，大货车像是被绊了个趔趄的小胖墩，拖着千疮百孔车体狼狈逃窜。

“Javelin ATGM!”（被称为标枪的便携式反坦克导弹，可以安装在车辆上发射）松本被震得快要握不住方向盘，“打他们引擎！”

“太硬了！”樱井倾泻着冲锋枪的子弹，敌方似乎换了一批，厚重的玻璃发出被击打的钝响。

“次弹装填还有20秒！”松本催促着樱井。

“不会有次弹的。”准星瞄向了黑衣人的头盔，呼啸的周遭停滞了，樱井静止了一瞬，扣下了扳机。

“呼~准头不错。”和松本击了掌，樱井回到车厢内，他们开入热闹的货轮集散地，身后的追击声停了下来。

“看来还不是丧心病狂的暴徒，不打过来了呢。”松本故作轻松，手指伸向电台调频，九死一生的亡命狂飙，听点音乐放松一下应该不错。不料下一秒，某个弟控的超高分贝小尖嗓就炸裂而出。

“J你死到哪去了！还不接我电话！你家炸了知不知道！”

“额......一点私人恩怨.....”松本心虚，声音都软了下来。

对面沉默了半晌:“......看来那个樱井和你在一起？”松本还未想好如何回答，那边接着说道：“我不想评价你和他的关系，但你要清楚，这次追击你的人，是他们的同僚。”

松本和樱井一起屏住了呼吸。

“某个小酒保告诉了我。” 

“请不要伤害相叶君！他是无辜的！”樱井急忙出声。

“轮不到你来为他求情，先求你自己的命吧。”那边轻叹了一口气，“他们在佐田晃一那次任务就发现了J，你的身份和樱井的关系，此次行动，最好是让你和樱井自相残杀，若是失败，就拿樱井做饵，将你俩一网打尽。”

“你们现在是在码头了吧？那里只有一条出路，已经有重兵把守了。撑住，我很快就来救你。把车扔了吧。尽量拖延时间，祝你好运。”

那边切了声音，欢快的音乐声从电台广播内流泻而出，不过车内人早没了听的心情。樱井伸出了手，关掉的音乐频道。

“现在......我们该怎么办？”松本不安地咬着下唇，他垂下了眼睛，“或许还有退路的，只要翔君你说我劫持你，至少他们不会伤害......”

“别说了，润。”樱井制止了自己的Omega，明明经历了巨大的变故，自己却是不可思议的平静，是什么时候开始的呢？樱井翔心里明白，他的内心早就有偏向了，看到松本猎杀的名单，看到那些被自己辛苦抓捕的恶棍们，通过金钱和法律的漏洞大笑着从囹圄中逃脱，终究被杀手了结了性命，有那么一瞬间，他是羡慕的，羡慕杀手自由又自我的正义。而如今那个杀手，不仅是替他匡扶正道的罗宾汉，更是他心心念念要守护的爱人。他樱井翔守护的从来不是体制本身，而是更为根本的东西，他无法准确定义它，但此刻，他只想遵循内心的指示。

“我已经做出了选择。”

他们抛弃了车辆，带上所剩不多的弹药和武器，闪入一个个集装箱之间。对面似乎也很了解他们的处境，并不急着瓮中捉鳖，只是慢悠悠地享受着这场穷途末路的猫鼠游戏。

他们在阴影中慢慢地周旋，时不时闷声放倒两个先来搜寻的警员。天色渐暗，焦灼和绝望像是晚风吹起的雾气，一点点渗透了皮肤和肌理，也消耗着他们所剩不多的体力。

松本轻笑出声。

“怎么了？”樱井浑身一震，装着消音器的枪管下意识就要射击，松本摁住了樱井的肩，指了指一个开着的大集装箱。

“是轻纺的标识哦，要不要进去看看有什么好东西？”松本俏皮地笑了笑，拉着樱井走进大铁箱里。

进去之后，才发现别有洞天，别说轻纺了，这是轻工业货物的大箱子，简直像一个小型百货超市，一个个大木箱里标着衣服，餐具甚至吸尘器，松本轻巧地用刀划开了封箱，从麻皮袋里扯出一两件西服。

总算有时间换掉这身破破烂烂的衣服了。他们各自换上一身崭新的工作服，西装西裤配着白色衬衫，像两个金领上班族，要不是手上的枪支有些许违和感，说是两个年轻有为的总裁，绝对是有大把人相信的。

或许作为普通旅馆服务业成员和年轻建筑设计师，还真挺不错的。不过就算现在这样，他也没什么遗憾了。松本掩去了眼角浮起的泪光，他最后一次抚平丈夫的衣角，为他系上领带。

“这样真的挺帅的。”他眼角弯弯，眼尾褶出温柔的细纹。

“润。”樱井翔第一次，毫无保留也毫无芥蒂地拥抱了他的爱人，他环住松本瘦削的后背，“不要为你我的立场再做烦恼，我只想告诉你，我现在想做的唯一一件事，唯一一件不让我后悔的事，就是和你一起，在这里。”

“什么嘛，台词也这么帅，我都没什么好说的了。”松本也回抱住樱井，幸福地回答道：“我也是。”

夜幕降临，职业的第六感告诉他们，对面要开始收网了。

“下辈子见。”

情人交换了最后的爱语。


	7. 第七章：枪林弹雨

最后一点太阳的余晖从海面下沉。

属于城市的，潮湿的风，像归巢的鸟扑向海洋，灰尘和铁锈的味道。樱井翔和松本润背靠着背，绕着巨大的集装箱逆时针缓缓移动。海风侵蚀着他们单薄身躯里所剩无几的温度，只有爱人脊柱贴合时传递过来的丝丝热度牵系着彼此。松本紧握着双枪，有些冻僵的手指不断摩挲着扳机护圈。这是他第一次，可能也是最后一次，面对人数，装备，地形都知之甚少的绝境，可身后是他决不能退让的存在，他们不是工作伙伴，更别提还是24小时前拔刀相向的仇敌，此刻却如同有着多年默契的战友，只是比战友更多了份毫无保留的信任，与生死相随的决心。

樱井碰了碰松本的右腿，他们立刻心有灵犀般闪进拐角的死点。两个全副武装的侦察兵探头探脑冒了出来。樱井比了个噤声的手势，朝头上一指，松本的鞋底就踏上了他的肩头。

两个倒霉蛋哆哆嗦嗦向前走着，他们本是城市的干警，被临时调来参与恐怖分子的追缴行动，此刻内心紧张得不行。还好眼前空无一人，为首的伙伴从面罩里长长呼出一口白雾，看来暂时安全了，他想回头安慰下同样吓得要尿裤子的同僚，顺便原地歇一会喘两口气。

身后紧跟着的小跟班不见了。

丢魂丧胆的可怜虫一声惊呼刚出喉头，就被原特警一枪托击在后脑勺，软倒了身体。

松本润像圣诞节拆礼物的小朋友一样喜滋滋地扒下了两个倒霉蛋的防弹衣，“冻死我了。”他抬头向丈夫用气声抱怨着，得到了额头一个短暂的亲吻。

结婚六年都木讷地像个石头，怎么到这紧要关头就这么会撩了？  
Omega来不及回味脑袋上嘴唇的柔软触感，就被接踵而至的脚步声催着躲到下一个暗处。

来不及处理被放倒的警员，行踪暴露了。很快增援就会来吧。樱井在斜对角的旮旯对着松本挤眉弄眼，也不知他们是怎么搞懂这一套临时发明的密码，松本瞬间就明白了丈夫想要表达的意思。

[我去狙击，你来突袭。]樱井张牙舞爪，对着空气使劲比划。

[不行，必须我去狙击！]松本比了个威胁的手势。

剑拔弩张的指手画脚只僵持了几秒，Alpha的溜肩垮成箭头，他夸张地做了个伏地的姿势，手里魔法似的变出两把匕首，转头离开。

这骷髅13的模仿也太烂了点。松本腹诽道。寒风携带着细雨，装备和弹药都不够，弹道更是斜的很，每一次扣下扳机，意味着倒下的不是敌人就是自己的丈夫。松本咬紧牙关，不停活动的食指扣上了巴雷特。

 

第一次扣动扳机，那是什么时候？

二宫放下了手中的弹弓，擦了擦额间的汗，他本就不喜欢运动，可这些廉价的小玩意，是他们在这个如同垃圾堆般的平民窟能搞到的最有趣的东西了。

“润射得好准啊！不过纸团什么的，不可能会杀死麻雀吧？”

“为什么要伤害它们呢？”

“因为我们需要吃晚饭啊。算啦，哥哥来。”稚嫩的小手抚上圆脑袋，洋娃娃一样，软软的。什么嘛，明明只比我大两个月，小包子不服气地想着。

 

“尼尼！尼尼！你没事么？”沾血的手指。

“润！润！你杀人了......”

“可我不做的话！......”嗫嚅的尾音带着哭腔，“为什么我们要是Omega?......为什么我们要遇到这些事？”

“现在，轮到我来保护哥哥了。”

明明还是个软软的包子脸，为什么红色那么刺眼呢......

 

“我要结婚啦！”

“J啊，你要知道我们......再说你和那位只交往了半年！半年！你能知道他的什么！婚姻不是儿戏......”

“所以说你隐瞒了你的真实职业？”

......

 

过去与现在，千年与须臾，无数的碎片组成了名为松本润的男人，弟弟，杀手，妻子，他有过千千万万的身份，爬上过各式各样的床，听惯了各种各样的甜言蜜语和虚与委蛇，他曾扮做男宠去接近独守空闺的黑道妻子，假装模特嫁给坐拥千万灰色资产的富豪，一个身份用完，就去扮演下一个，松本对这样的表演充满热情，也毫无留恋。他的味道是淡雅的白梅，高贵，清冷，像是万众瞩目的稀世宝石，他的过往却血腥，肮脏，是条窝在阴影里吐信的毒蛇，虽然在在二宫的滤镜下，他是纯真，热情，脆弱又不幸落入凡尘的天使，但松本明白自己没有那么好，但也远不到那么坏。他只是有些疲倦，没有谁真正拥有过他，他也不曾为谁停留。

直到落入那个怀抱。

直到落入那片属于他的松林。

松本猛地睁开眼，他不再是穷途末路的杀手，而是为了爱人能够无所不能的

守护神。

 

樱井飞速地奔跑着，手中的利刃带起割断咽喉时迸溅的血液，Alpha的血在体内鼓噪奔腾。然而在这单刀赴会的绝命舞台上，子弹交错的间隙总有弹丸角度刁钻地命中和他僵持的对手。那飘忽的弹道有时划破他的衣角，有时在他的面颊上划出血痕，但他却毫不在意，那是爱人的子弹，狠厉却果敢，冷酷但也温柔。想到松本守护着他的背后，力量和勇气就源源不断地涌出。可松本的狙击点并不是最高点，只要对方发现了他，就像是个孤零零的活靶子。樱井不敢停留，他只希望自己能再快一些，再强一些，强到可以去保护那个逞强的Omega，快到可以在这和死神的赛跑中胜出，奔向他们的明天。

区域清了！迅速撤离！Alpha急急忙忙赶到狙击点，还没来得及招呼松本，一个身影直直砸了下来。

“愣什么！这里清了，快走！”松本拽着丈夫的袖口，他们闪进一个半敞货仓里，都是崭新的小货车。

“用这车应该可以突出重围！我们运气很不错诶！”樱井喘着粗气，松本没吭声，跟在后头站着。樱井兴奋地敲碎车窗，从内测打开了门，回头欣喜地去看松本。他们的防弹衣都挨了不少子弹，看上去像两件滑稽的铆钉机车服。

 

一直默默站着的Omega毫无预兆地栽倒下来。

“润！”樱井翔伸手去接，摸到一手温暖的黏腻。

Omega面色苍白，软在丈夫的怀里。左手紧紧捂着下腹，沁出的血一点点濡湿了他的黑色西装，未碎的车窗玻璃反射出他好樱井面无人色的两张小脸。

“和你一起，我的运气就前所未有得差......”

松本嘶嘶吸着冷气，压抑的呻吟堵在被咬得毫无血色的唇下。

“忍着点。”Alpha抿紧了唇，撕下身上的布料紧紧摁住了不断涌出血液的洞口。他左手无意识地将妻子的血液抹上了额角。血，大量的血，明明是一直与之对抗的颜色，明明是从不惧怕的颜色，但此刻松本指间渗出的红色却让他心头不住地抽搐翻搅，在这之前他早已对生死置之度外，最好和松本一起活着，最差不过一起死，但他唯独不能承受心爱之人在怀中一点点流失生命的感觉，樱井试着抱起松本，却头晕目眩，双手无力，Omega渐渐松弛的身体仿佛铅块一样沉重。

可恶！他只有你了！他内心咒骂了几句，稳了稳心神，做了两三次努力，终于抱起了他。

才抱起了松本，樱井又惊觉怀中的妻子，体态于他相仿的Omega，竟是那样瘦，那样轻，他试着向前走了几步，脚步间掉落的红色又令脑中一阵阵眩晕。

“你怕什么......我又不是......没受过伤......”

松本的虚弱声音唤回了丈夫的神志，他望着脸色惨白但仍目光清亮的爱人，吻去他额间的血迹。

 

追兵赶来了，崭新的货车像是失控的野兽径直碾出一条血路，子弹呼啸着，樱井脑内混乱，杂七杂八的思想接二连三蹦了出来，在脑海中叮咣作响。

要是他们没有相遇，二宫会来么？那么松本还在潇洒地做他的杀手，二宫能应付这样的局面么？至少不会受伤，相叶会怎么样？也不用承受额外的痛苦，我爱他!一段错误的婚姻，要是松本先行离开......

子弹追击着车尾，不断制造着新的孔洞。松本斜倚在副驾驶座上，虽然不断的失血令他的视野逐渐模糊，可他清楚地感知到他的丈夫失控了，冷静地失控了。短短两天，他亲眼见证了六年内不曾见过的樱井，暴戾的樱井，失控的樱井，能让他真正受伤的只有我。松本痛苦又幸福地想着。

但我能破坏他，就一定能修好他。

樱井疯狂转动方向盘的的手肘被握住了。松本润无力地拽着他沾血的衣角，故作轻松道：“樱井翔，到这个时候，我必须和你坦白一件事。”

“什么事？”樱井大力扭动着方向盘，刺耳的刹车声，子弹声令周遭嘈杂不清，“什么都等到之后在说......”

“我结过婚。”

“什！”樱井一脚油门，货车在集装箱上擦身而过，撞出一长道焦黑的印痕。

“告诉我那个人的名字！”Alpha恶狠狠地接口道。

“只是为了钱，而且他已经死了。”Omega狡黠地看着暴怒的丈夫。

“你到底还有多少秘密！”要是樱井有胡子，此刻一定都飞到眉头了，“我们日后再说。”

“嗯。”Omega恢复了那副乖宝宝的模样。

见鬼！樱井怒不可斥，他管不了什么乱七八糟的想法了，只想将身边这个小恶魔狠狠摁在床上，让他这张满是谎话的嘴里只能吐出哭腔和呻吟，然后，正义的警官会使用各种手段，套出杀手的一切。

前提是他们要活下去。

他们一定会活下去。

 

子弹最终还是击中了轮胎，货车渐渐慢下来，樱井愤怒地砸了几下方向盘，他割下安全带，将松本牢牢绑在身后，松本将头搁在了他的肩上，血顺着他的裤管流下来，蜿蜒着淌过松本洁白的脚踝。樱井抹了下脸，抹去短暂的混乱，脆弱，愤怒和伤感，只剩生存的决心。

已经不用在意技巧和准头，只是本能地向能移动的物体倾泻子弹。他把每一次躲闪都当成未完舞蹈的后续，他们毫无缝隙地贴合着，仿佛一体双生。手臂被枪械的后坐力震得麻木，灰尘和暴雨让可视度变得极低，只是略一迟疑，胸前就多了两个弹痕。 

周围是闪烁的警灯，他们终于被逼入绝境，数把枪包围了亡命的爱侣。樱井举着两把手枪，与周遭僵持着。

“樱井前辈。”人群中冒出了一个熟悉的脸，是藤田。樱井心下一沉，果然当初接替任务的时候......一切都是个圈套。

“前辈。您不用顽抗，我们并不打算取你和MJ的性命。”

“作为一开始的弃子，我凭什么相信你？”原特警精英的枪口对准了藤田。

“前辈，您一向聪明，为什么在此刻犯了混呢？这次逮捕MJ, 就可以获得市面上的杀手信息，这可是巨大的价值，他死了我们才是得不偿失，您是无辜的受害者，只要现在投降，您协助杀手给我们制造的一些小混乱，我们可以既往不咎。”

“呵”樱井冷漠地笑了，“藤田，我聪明的后辈，猫会和逼入死角的老鼠谈条件么？”

“你！”一直维持着和蔼面容的男人终于目露凶光，“MJ受伤了吧？你不会真相信就凭你们可以逃出去？现在把MJ交给我，说不定他还有一线生机。”

雨水倾盆而下。冰冷的水流冲刷着Alpha的鬓角。藤田露出了笑容，圆滑温柔的樱井，此刻却像钢板一样油盐不进，但他可不会错过提及杀手时前辈脸上一瞬即逝的痛楚，只要再逼迫几句......

“快把MJ交出来！他快不行了，不信你看看脚下！”

樱井下意识向下瞄了一眼。

连大雨都冲刷不掉的鲜艳红色。

不！不！樱井瞳孔紧缩，正当他心神震荡之时，Omega扶在樱井腰间的手狠掐了他一下。

松本吐息微弱，他们用余光不留痕迹地交换了眼神。

“好吧......”樱井垂下了头，他双手高举，失去了斗志。众人松了口气，正要上前，看似已经失去意识的松本却突然从樱井口袋中掏出了两个松了拉环的手投弹药。

是闪光弹！藤田大呼不好，但为时已晚，绚丽的白光将一切化为虚无，空旷漆黑的码头上空仿佛爆裂出一朵灿烂的烟花。

樱井头也不回地奔跑，他不知要跑向哪里，总之不能停下。他失去了方才一夫当关的勇气，只知道身后爱人的温度一点点地冷却下来。

“抓住他们！”

“在哪里？”

“在那里！”

身后的追逐声，一会像在左边，一会又像在右边，樱井只是向前，向前。他们不该终结在此。松本承诺过的，他还要问出松本迷雾重重的过去，他们还会拥有很多孩子，松本不是食言的人。樱井就这么一路奔跑着，脸上不知是雨是泪。

上天啊.......

 

突然，那边的追逐声停止了，转而传来的是密集的枪声。

是二宫！

樱井的心头略过一阵狂喜，他大声唤着松本的名字：“救兵来了！”

身后没有任何的回应。


	8. 第八章：樱井夫夫

天气渐渐转凉。

来自西伯利亚的寒风，不远万里跋涉来到日本境内。骤然下降的气温刺激着皮肤，樱井摁掉了7点的闹钟，瑟缩着从被子里爬了出来。裸露的上肢不出意外地冒出一层鸡皮疙瘩，他习惯性地看向身旁。

大脑瞬间清醒，下身的衣物不知去了哪里，若是平时又要被起床苦手的某人调侃了吧。他苦笑着挠挠头，就这么裸着走进浴室。

三个月过去，一个人的生活还是很不习惯。

不如说一切都很不习惯，下意识调高的空调温度，多泡一杯的黄油咖啡，买报纸时顺便夹带的漫画，他像是经历了惨痛事故，幻觉中失去的残肢断面仍火辣辣地维持着痛感。温热的花洒浇淋下来，仿佛那晚的大雨，樱井闭着眼睛，怀中的身体被大雨一点点夺去热度的感觉还清晰如昨。

到底过去六年的岁月只不过是黄粱一梦，还是如今的生活才是流沙梦境？家被炸毁了，他甚至没能抢救下一张于他的合照，他们生活的痕迹被完全抹除。樱井翔像是掉入了何塞阿尔卡蒂奥式的陷阱，一梦初醒，又置一梦，他在日复一日毫无二致的生活中失去了时间流逝的感觉，没来由地感到害怕。害怕某一天醒来，脑中那人的音容笑貌被时光蚕食殆尽。

但还是有什么被彻底改变了。

再也回不去的日常，樱井脱去了制服，属于特警的身手加上二宫的杀手特训，如今的他也是赏金榜单上炙手可热的新星。可这位杀手和过去的某人如出一撤，是位挑剔的死神，所以虽然工作邀请供不应求，樱井的日子过得还算清闲。他胡乱擦干了头发，门铃响了，是昨晚喝醉时又网购了什么东西吧......樱井披了件外衣匆匆去开门。

“您的快递到了，先生。”快递小哥压低了帽檐，白梅的香味，樱井怔怔地看着小哥下唇那颗小痣，发出了梦呓般的声音：

“润？”

“什，什么？”小哥有些慌张，露出了一张年轻朝气的面孔：“请在这张单子上签字谢谢！”门内的主人不知为何，从欢心雀跃一秒坠入了一种显而易见的失望，他从午夜的酒吧柜台后见过不少这样梦想破碎的表情，小哥不再去看那张伤心的脸，握着单子匆匆离开了。

樱井拆开了新购入的香薰蜡烛，奢侈地全部点燃摆在客厅里。想了想，又回身去冰箱掏出一听啤酒，坐在沙发中央闭上了眼睛，熟悉的温暖香味，一如那个人，清雅中带着点高傲，不靠近的话大概就是这样冷酷的印象吧......但他其实是全然不像这种花的，那张藏不住心事的脸，一笑起来，就像一朵绽放的向日葵。

所以为什么自己没能早一点察觉呢？那张笑颜背后所背负的沉重过往？

 

他们一起打扫新居。

“给我油漆桶和刷子！”松本兴致盎然，蹭蹭蹭爬上了屋顶，明明看起来都是丈夫的工作，他却乐此不疲，樱井翔也在保证安全的情况下尽力由着这位干劲满满的新婚妻子。

“不是这种大刷子！是勾勒边角用的小刷！”拔高的奶音在头顶抱怨。

“はいはい”樱井忙赶到窗台把道具用小绳传了上去，看来除了酱汁味道的细微不同，对油漆刷的分类也很有讲究，Alpha在他不必要的知识小百科全书中又添上一笔。

“有只小猫！”

顺着上面传来的惊喜声音，樱井往上方看去，大概在二楼的高度，有只半大的奶猫挂在枝头摇摇欲坠，无助地喵呜着。樱井心下一惊，连忙往楼下跑。这样的速度应该来得及吧......这么想着，屋顶传来一声惊呼。

该死！樱井暗道不好，三步并作两步，他推开房门，却见到妻子稳稳落在地面上，怀中抱着咪咪乱叫的小动物。

这是怎么......来不及惊诧，松本却突然发出一声痛呼，小猫从臂弯跳了下来，轻巧地跑走了。  
“怎么了！”  
“不懂知恩图报的小恶魔！”看着丈夫心疼地攥住自己流血的手指，松本夸张地挤出两滴泪，眼眸眯成一道细细的弧线：“你快来安慰安慰我啦。”

“润真是热爱小动物却不讨小动物喜欢的男人啊......”樱井也同样夸张地感叹，两人相视一笑，幸福地抵住对方的额头，交换了亲吻。

 

所以那时候为什么没能问清楚真相呢？

如果逼问的话，杀手可能会有些慌张地露出马脚吧，松本其实意外地不会说谎，他的眼中写满思绪，脸上也憋不住表情，想到令人闻之色变的MJ却躺在自己的膝头，像只小猫般伸着懒腰，享受着丈夫拙劣的手指包扎服务，可能会令无数同僚大跌眼镜。

樱井从回忆里醒来，眼角浮现出泪光。

 

“30米处拐角有6个目标。”辅佐的属下兢兢业业在耳机中汇报着信息，樱井利落解决了目标，他的行事风格稳健，作战计划周密，连二宫也渐渐刮目相看。保镖应该都消灭了，现在就是闯进最上层的房间击杀目标，完成任务，再享受好几个月的假期。

樱井无声无息地跑上楼梯，打开了房门。

目标安静地背坐在藤椅上，有些违和，樱井暗觉不对，快步上前，还未触到那背影的肩头，老人摇晃了一下，栽进血泊之中。

樱井咬牙切齿地闪进阴影处，顺便让内线转接二宫和也，他用尽浑身力气才忍住没有咆哮出声。

“怎么又被抢活了！这个月第二单，你故意耍我吗？”

“哎呀呀，警官，说明人家信不过你，有plan B, 碰巧人家还技高一筹”漫不经心的声音夹杂在经典的马里奥音乐之中，樱井额间直跳，“你知道了还让我白跑一趟？”

“反正是认识的同行，警官只要悄悄溜出来就行啦。”愉悦的嗓音利落地断了线，樱井习惯了二宫不咸不淡的态度，垂头丧气，顺便又转接了清道夫，办好一切后事后叹着气溜进消防梯。

这样的生活，还要持续多久呢。奔跑的时间又有些恍惚，他溜出后门，在夜深寒冷的天空下呼出一口雾气。要是松本的话，大概会直接跳下来吧，想象着那矫健的小豹子跃入黑暗的姿态，不论是救助猫咪时奋勇的一跃，震惊时无畏地后仰，噙着泪水绝望地坠落，都美得摄人心魂，惊心动魄，哪怕余生都要用来回忆，他也心满意足了。

 

风中传来了衣角划破空气的声音。

樱井想也未想，伸出了双臂。

星光

星光

全世界的爱与魔法，在一个日常的罅隙，以一个巧妙的时间，不偏不倚，不紧不慢，正正砸中了思念着的人的怀中。

樱井紧紧抱着失而复得的天降之物，却被微凉的手指弹了脑门。

“是谁把我的丈夫搞成这样？”

 

浑身浴血的二宫和也抱着失去意识的松本润，举枪对着樱井翔。

“不要再靠近了。”

两个男人在大雨中对峙着，樱井焦急万分，但不过咫尺之隔的距离，却又仿佛天边一样遥远。

“你以为J就没有挑战我们这里的规矩么？就算你们挺过来，你知道你身份特殊，未必能获得我这里的信任，搞不好连J也会被你拖累。就说我一开始就不看好你们的婚姻，现在回头，我会尽力既往不咎。”冷冷的雨水划过毫无表情的杀手的脸，虽然也是个Omega，但散发的气息却比一般的Alpha还要危险半分。

不过樱井翔并不会因此退让：“在得知润平安的消息之前，我哪里都不会去。”

“你不要敬酒不吃——”

“就算我们一开始是对立阵营又怎样！如今唱Rap的可以当主播，警察跑去干杀手又有什么稀奇的？我答应过润的！我已经做出选择，所以一开始就不存在回头，也没有什么退路。”

“不论发生什么，我都会和他在一起。”

 

樱井浑身湿透，嘴唇冻得铁青，却没人敢和他搭话，他也不曾开过口。上船之后，这个奋战了一天的Alpha就像一座耸立的雕塑，他既像一个无坚不摧的英雄，又脆弱地如同任何一个普通人，此时此刻，他不是特警，不是杀手，不属于任何一个身份，他只是个丈夫，一个害怕痛失爱人的，普通的丈夫。

二宫面色不佳地走了过来。

“怎么样？”雕塑出现了裂口，樱井哆哆嗦嗦凑上去，顾不得自己沙哑的嗓音听上去多么奇怪。

“我们尽了最大努力——”

樱井瞬间失去了颜色。

二宫顿了顿，“只是失血过多而已，脏器骨骼都没有受损，也算福大命大。”

“太、太好了。”樱井踉跄着退后两步，栽倒在长椅上。但苍白的面颊又重新爬上了血色，泡得发白的手掌间变得湿润。

缺失人类同情心的火车帝少见地沉默了，那个方才还令他哑口无言的，铁板一样的男人，此刻却满脸是泪，懦弱如天底下任何一个普通人。不知怎的他就突然有吟诗的冲动，不过还是忍住了。二宫点了一支烟，过了良久，才缓缓吐出一句：

“对不起。”

 

松本润非常生气。一是自己痛得不行从病床上起来时，丈夫已经不知道在哪个荒郊野岭的小山头做特训了。只剩自己定气神闲的哥哥在床边随意削着苹果。

“哎呀，毕竟警察出身，对山地战不熟悉吧？还有好像对高空作战也很苦手啊，这可不行，得好好练练。”二宫递给床上气鼓鼓的弟弟一个水果，被就着手咬下一大口。

太可爱了。二宫瞬间露出了被治愈的小猪笑容。

 

二就是现在。松本四处戳着樱井的身体，到底掉了几两肉？尼尼也太不厚道了，他心疼地看着丈夫削尖的下巴，正要数落他并没有好好吃饭，却被突然抱得紧紧地，肩胛骨被勒得生疼，他感受着久违的松木香味，像一阵清新的风，家中的死斗，亡命的逃窜，仿佛都变得渺小与遥远，担惊受怕的感觉远去了，像日记里被翻过的一页，留下的只有安心，祥和，和踏实的幸福感，往后，也只会是这样，风和日丽的好日子。

印着梅花的小豹子回到了他的松林。

 

“说嘛！说嘛！”松本很不安分，樱井堪堪握着方向盘，一边竭力抵挡着Omega的可爱攻势，据说樱井在二宫面前做了一套惊天动地的爱情演说，使得耍起人来一套一套的尼尼都瞬间败下阵来，熟读少女漫的杀手一定要听丈夫重现光辉时刻，但偏偏这时可以好好表现的Alpha却废柴地不行，红着脸结结巴巴支支吾吾，松本恨铁不成钢，骚扰的手就要不怀好意探向丈夫的胯间。

“别乱动啦，很危险的！”樱井及时止住了妻子的危险举动，“再这样我就亲你了。”

身边突然安静下来，樱井局促地拿眼睛去瞄，只见松本目不斜视，乖乖坐在座位上，脸颊像是沾了糖的红苹果，粉扑扑的。

直球意外能达到会心一击的效果。樱井小百科又添上一笔。

警察与杀手，正如同猫和老鼠一般，水火不容的阵营，若说相逢是一场残忍的意外，那么婚姻就注定是个疯狂的悲剧，利剑悬在他们胸口，朋友逼迫他们反目，甚至他们自己，都在某一瞬间，真正想要杀死对方吧。但这样疯狂的组合，也和千万家灯火中的寻常故事别无二致，会为互相猜忌失落，会为鸡毛蒜皮争吵，也会在床头昏暗的黄光中给予对方和好的吻。

还好，他足够爱他，他也足够爱他。

 

END

 

总算写完了心心念念的史密斯夫妇paro了！虽然眼高手低吃了不少苦头，但了结了一桩心愿，还是感到无上的幸福。感谢喜欢这篇文一直评论和点赞的小姐姐们，那么，新篇再见啦！（好像还有老坑未填）


End file.
